Can They Be Trusted?
by Xxdiamond in the skyxX
Summary: Natsumi wants to relax during winter break. But trouble after trouble hits her & her family, especially when 2 S-rank criminals enter Konoha & then for unexplainable reasons show up in her room with a ludicrous intention. Ch9: Uchiha Itachi: A Broken Lie
1. Season's Call

1st story! Before you start there are things you must know:

-Story is somewhat AU cus there is some technology (ex. computers, cell phones, etc)

-Sasuke never left the village for Orochimaru (but that might change –wink, wink, nudge, nudge-). Likewise Naruto never left with Jiraiya; instead Ero-sannin (Jiraiya: Naruto have you been telling everyone to refer to me as that again?!) trained him within the Leaf

-All of the Naruto characters are the _same_ age as they are in Naruto Shippuden and rank except Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino; they are Tokubetsu Jōnin, _special Jōnin_. Gaara is not the Kazekage…yet. But he is a Jōnin like his siblings

-Hayate is still alive, yeah! ^W^ (Hayate: Cough, cough, Hell yeah I am! Take that Baki!!) He's too awesome to die! But sadly, old man Hokage is (Sarutobi: Awwwwwww, no fair!) cus Tsunade-sama needed to be Hokage in this

-This is a somewhat crossover between Naruto and Death Note (Weird, huh?) but Naruto is the main.

**-_Story summary part doesn't come until later...things have to happen first to set it off. Sorry bout that. Bear with me there._**

**Disclaimer**: _I_ _don't own_ Naruto or Death Note, or any anime/manga for that matter. Hello people why do you think I'm on **FAN**fiction?! Sheesh…

**

* * *

**

**3:30p.m. December 12**

"Alright, see you after Christmas break kids! Try to behave Ryouho and Ryou! You both better _attempt_ to train over the vacation. "

"How can you say that, Natsu-sensei!" said a seven year old boy with ebony locks pulled back into a low short ponytail and pale green eyes in a mock surprised tone; he was Ryouho, the first half of the dynamic duo, go figure. "Of course we will!"

_Bull crap._

"NOT!" laughed his identical twin, except with shorter lighter tresses and vibrant sapphire orbs. Both dashed out the classroom before I could retort back, the two laughing loudly. Those damn brats. Sometimes, I wonder just what the heck was I thinking, becoming a teacher at the Ninja Academy. Worst. Job. Ever. Especially when you're unfortunate enough to have _demonic_ twins in your class. Why did_ I_ get stuck with them? Why is it always me?!

_Oh that's right, I never introduced myself yet, have I? Well, my name's Takara Natsumi, the best kunoichi in Konoha! Hah, hah, yea, I wish. Far from it actually, and very much so. But hey, I'm a Chūnin and a sensei, that's something, right? RIGHT?! Ah, well, I'm happy with my position…for now. _

_Ok, as far as appearances go, I'm pretty tall, about 5''6, but kinda stocky-ish, unlike my nee-chan who is slimmer than me and slightly shorter. I have plain, light brown hair which reaches to…um actually I'm not sure. Usually, no, 99.9% of the time I have it up in a ponytail, you'll never see me without it! It's my style, you know? Oh, anyway, my best feature to me, are my eyes. _

_Members of the Takara clan all have naturally crimson colored eyes (No it's not Sharingan, people! I said Takara not Uchiha clan), due to our kekkei genkai, but I'm not gonna reveal that just yet! Mine are a lighter shade of this color, like a ruby red, though my nii-chan eyes are even lighter than mine, damn him, while nee-chans' are a darker shade of red. _

_What do I like…hmm…oh! I like to train, play video games, sleep, eat, go on missions, and ballet! Lastly I'm sweet 16, hell yeah, I'm the baby in the family. Okay enough with that, back to the story._

Closing and locking the classroom door -fumbling through my pockets for my keys in the process- with a long suffering sigh, I head out the Academy. At least now I would have a break from the entire gang of kids, the ringleaders, of course, the bratty twins. I stepped outside and gazed upwards. The grey sky above me was sprinkling white snow, coating the trees, ground, and everyone, including myself, in the wet substance.

A small smile spread on my now cold, bluing lips. "Finally," I said letting out a puff of mist in the process. "It's about time it started to snow." I looked around as I walked down the thinly snow-covered path leading back to the place I called home, taking in the picturesque, winter themed Konoha village. "Everything looks so beau-"

BAM! An orange blur suddenly crashes into me, knocking me flat on my ass in the lightly snow covered walkway. "Oww." I groan, rubbing my poor backside. Haven't I had enough grief from the kids today?!

"_Hey_! Watch where you're going!!!"

"Hey buddy; you're the one who ran into me if you didn't notice!" I snapped irritably, getting up on my feet and brush myself off. I turned my glare on the idiotic person, only to realize…"Huh…Naruto?"

Why am I even surprised?

The blonde's sky blue eyes widened in recognition, mouth opened dumbly. "Natsumi? Is that you, dattebayo?"

"Of course stupid, who do you think I am, Chewbacca?!"

"Geez, rude much." he muttered with a pout.

"You just ran into me and didn't even apologize! On top of that you made it seem like it was my fault! _That's_ rude!" I pointed out. Naruto 'hmpf'ed with a small frown, folding his arms behind his head and squinted at me with one piercing blue eye.

"Sorry. Happy?"

"I suppose. What are you doing anyway?"

"I was on my way to visit Iruka-sensei." replied the 16 year old, smiling jubilantly, his previous attitude disappearing with it.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we're going to Ichiraku's, dattebayo! Do you wanna come with?"

"Nah," I said shaking my head slowly. "I have things to–dah!" Naruto grabbed my wrist and yanked me off towards the ramen shop without warning. "N-Naruto!"

"Come on it won't take that long." said the knuckle-headed ninja firmly, continuing purposefully to his destination.

_What other option do I have if you dragging me there, essentially kidnapping me, baka? _I glanced back at the road not taken to my house with a hopeless grimace. _Hope they don't get too mad at me…_

**

* * *

****Takara Residence**

A young woman with waist length auburn locks and burgundy colored eyes yawned loudly, stretching out on a purple couch she laid upon in the den. "Yo little bro Junko, fetch me some soup."

The middle child with brown hair, a shade darker than Natsumi's own, narrowed his magenta orbs, glaring into the pot of chicken noodle soup that he was currently stirring over the stove top. That poor soup didn't deserve such treatment at the cost of someone like Hikari. "Why can't you do it?" he grumbled in a nasally voice; he'd caught a cold courtesy of the still ill girl on the sofa.

"Because…I don't feel like getting up." she answered cheerfully with a carefree smile.

Junko's eye twitched and he forced himself not to explode in a rage. "Fine," _Damnit Hikari, you better be lucky your __**FIVE **__effing minutes older than me._

Yes. Hikari and Junko are fraternal twins and the older siblings of Natsumi. They are 17 years old and are bigger handfuls than sugar high 3 year olds with free tokens to go to Chuck-E-Cheese. Let's discuss these two briefly…

Hikari keeps up her position as the oldest by constantly bossing around her younger brother and sister and being the higher ranking ninja; she is a Jônin, specializing in medical ninjutsu like Sakura. Despite being the oldest, she is the least mature out of the three, serious only when necessary. Junko and Natsumi **really** wanted to know the retard who promoted _her_ to Jōnin status so the two could give them a nice double slap. Sure she was strong enough to be one, but…they felt someone who still displayed the mental state of a 12 year old at times didn't deserve to have that title.

Junko is well, Junko. He hates the fact that he has a girl's name, thanks to their "insane, mentally unstable" father, who thought he was 'too cute' to have a boy's name when he was born. Well, besides that Junko is a special Jônin. He's the self-proclaimed "chef" for the whole family; he takes great pride in his cooking abilities and loves to be praised for it. You can find him surfing the web, instant messaging and what not at when he's home or just hanging around. Not a busy guy here when not out on a mission.

"Hikari scoot over I wanna sit down and eat my soup too." he said as he thrust a red bowl filled to the brim with the piping hot soup.

"Yeah, alright." she agreed (shockingly), taking the bowl. She sat up fully and moved enough so that he'd have some space and he planted his rear down. "Looks goo-uh…uh…ah-CHOO!" Flecks of saliva sprayed all in Junko's soup, to his absolute horror.

"Y-You just sneezed in my soup!!!!" Hikari wiped her runny nose, sniffling snot back up. Junko mustered up the most hate-filled glare he could and directed it towards his big sister. Why was she such an inconsiderate _slob _when she was sick?! Actually she was always the inconsiderate part. "Damnit Hikari! That's just plain disgusting! Cover your big mouth next time!"

"I'm sorry." she said. A couple of coughs escaped her lips and she swore silently. "Man I despise being sick."

Junko's livid face relaxed slightly and he sighed deeply. He leaned against the cushions of the couch, after sitting his contaminated soup on the small den table in front of them, appetite gone. Besides, like hell he was going to eat _that_ after Hikari's _cooties _were now swimming all up in it. "…Yeah, same here. Ugh…" _Where IS Natsumi?! She should've been here by now._

"…Where's Natsumi?" Hikari asked out loud to no in particular, stuffing a spoonful of hot broth into her mouth. "She'd said she'd be here after her class ended at 3:30 and here it is 4 o'clock. It doesn't take that long to walk home does it?"

Junko shrugged. "Meh…its Natsumi, you know her."

"…You make a valid point, dear otouto."

**

* * *

**

"How do you do it Iruka-sensei?" I look over at Naruto as he slurps down his ramen.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"You know, teaching those little brats. They drive me up a wall. "

"If I remember correctly Naruto, you also were one of those "little brats" a few years back." remarked Iruka dryly.

I smirk into my bowl of ramen. _Karma's a b****, Naruto._

"Aww, come on, I was not…was I Natsumi?" He gives me the ultimate puppy eyes no jutsu, complete with the pouty lips.

"Well you were…uh…" I look to the left trying to quickly think of something. " You were you Naruto." I said cracking a hopefully convincing smile.

"Wow, yah mean it?" I nod my head, sweat dropping. "See Iruka, I wasn't irritating!" laughed Naruto with gusto.

"Hmm. Whatever you say Naruto." Iruka picks up the ramen noodles with his chopsticks and swallowed a mouthful. "So how do you like working at the Academy, Natsumi?"

"Oh well, everyone is pretty much well behaved except for the evil pair, Ryou and Ryouho. I swear they're out to get me." I growl, picking up my bowl and drained the leftover juice.

Iruka chuckles knowingly. "There are always those kinds of kids." He inclined his head to the blonde practically inhaling his noodles, already on his 6th bowl. I giggled softly at the amusing sight.

"And you Naruto?"

"Nothing I can't handle, sensei!" Iruka grins fondly at Naruto and ruffled his spiky hair to his displeasure. "Gah, Iruka-sensei! I'm not a kid anymore, dattebayo!"

"So Natsumi, you work with Sasuke, right?" asked Iruka, ignoring the protesting blonde.

I nod my head up and down.

"Hard to believe _he_ actually takes the time out to help at the Academy." Iruka smiles genuinely.

"I agree, that teme; if he's not training he's sitting on his ass eating potato chips." Naruto finishes up the last of his ramen and lets out a content groan. "As always, delicious! Great work old man and Ayame-san." He smiles at the two workers.

"Anything for my top customer." replies Teuchi with a hearty grin.

"Speaking of that teme, where is he?"

"He said he's going to be at his place training for a while." I respond.

"Typical."

"Yea I know. Oh that's right, I better get home!" I jump out my chair and leave. "Bye see yah later Naruto and Iruka-sensei."

"Later…OI! Wait you didn't pay for your bill, Natsumi!" yelled Naruto.

"I swear I'll pay you back." I call back over my shoulder, waving at the two.

"You always say that, dattebayo!"

"I'll take care of the bill." Iruka sighs.

**

* * *

**

Shortly I arrived at my two story home, panting shallowly due to the thin, cold air. I reached within my huge winter jacket and withdrew a silver chain, the house key dangling from it. Grabbing it, I hurriedly shoved it in the key hole, turned it and pushed the white door open. "Tadaima! (I'm home.)"

"Well it's about time!!" chorused two harsh voices I really wasn't eager to here at the moment.

"And just where have you been Takara Natsumi?" demanded Hikari when I entered the den area, annoyance written on her sickly pale features.

"I ran into Naruto -literally- on my way home and we went to Ichiraku's to see Iruka-sensei. What're you, dad or something?"

"Ok, yeah, that's nice, anyway I'm glad you're home…now go make me some hot chocolate." ordered Junko.

"Make another for me, please." agreed Hikari before going into a fit of dry coughs, already forgetting her anger at me to my relief. Good thing she's totally stupid.

"Whatever." I mumble heading to the kitchen. "Jerks." _I just get in and they're already making me work my tail off, geez. I hate it when they're sick!_

"Well at least you don't have to watch those kids…until breaks over that is." Junko says slyly with a cheeky grin.

I snap my head to him glaring as I remove two mugs from the cupboard and stick them in the microwave after filling them with tap water "Well _I_ might as well be since I have to _babysit_ you two bums."

"Hey, I'm no bum!" said Hikari offended.

"Once again, whatever." I deadpanned. The microwave beeps shrilly announcing to the whole dang house that its job was done. Taking out the steaming mugs, I dump one packet of cocoa in each and stir both thoroughly before going over to my deadbeat siblings. "Here," I hand them their hot drinks. "Make your own food if you get hungry cus I ain't." I proclaim, trudging upstairs.

**

* * *

**

Junko and Hikari look at each other.

"Dude, that was mean."

"No, she's right. We do use her a lot."

"It's not like I don't help her out when she's feeling under the weather." said Hikari defensively, turning on the TV and switching to the news.

**

* * *

**

With a loud groan I plopped on my bed, glancing at my TV which was already on. I assume one of the morons downstairs left it on, because they know it pisses me off. Dang electricity wasters. The glowing screen was set on the Konoha News Report channel.

"Hikari…she was the one, eh?"

How did I know she was the one to leave my poor TV on? Well, nee-chan watches the news constantly, I dunno why, though. Definitely gotta get her back for leaving my TV on. Anyway, I was starting to doze off when a news headline flashed across the screen. Interested, I propped myself on my elbows and took a look.

"Huh…the _Kira Case_…? What the, doesn't _kira_ mean "killer"…?!" My curiosity peaked; I read the bottom of the screen: "The person known as _Kira_ has been killing off low ranking missing ninja. The victims suffered either cardiac arrest or a violent demise such as jumping off a building. They appear to be controlled by Kira's will. " _Wait, isn't that a good thing?--__NO!_

I shook my head side to side. "What am I saying? Nobody deserves to have the power to kill like that…even if they may or may not deserve it. It's not right."

* * *

Downstairs the fraternal twins too were watching the news. "The best thing to do to keep your identification safe is to tell that person if he/she asks…a false name if said person is acting or appears suspicious, since Kira needs both a name and face to kill." stated Hikari, deeply immersed in the case as usual.

Junko glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. '_Wow…I'm impressed.' _"But I thought Kira only killed criminals."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides I heard Kira will kill anyone siding with the Konoha police investigators who are trying to stop him. I suppose he or she is trying to gather support with people who think the way he or she does and doesn't like that he or she is being opposed."

"Oh, I see." Junko paused, reddish pink eyes clouding over with worry. "Mom and Dad…they've been gone for quite some time…and I know they oppose Kira…do you think…"

"I doubt it, otouto. Mom and Dad are both ex-ANBU's they'd know to play it safe around suspicious people…even though dad acts like a complete idiot. Moreover they told us they wouldn't return till tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**Next day December 13**

~Regular POV~

"Kids, we're back!" announced a gentle female voice as she entered the Takara Residence, the owner a woman in her thirties with waist length violet colored hair twisted in a French braid and vivid scarlet red eyes clad in the standard Jōnin outfit, but with loose, flowing sleeves. She was Takara Aime, the mother of the three children.

Hikari, who had been sprawled out lazily on the couch she fell asleep on, picking her nose absentmindedly, sprung up as if she had been electrocuted. "WELL FINALLY!"

"What do you mean by finally Hikari? You yourself said they'd be back today."

"Well Junko," began a deep, but childish sounding male voice. Takara Akio sauntered in after his wife, brushing his copper tresses out of his grey eyes, a cheerful expression on his countenance. He also wore the standard Jōnin outfit. "Your dear mother banned Hikari from using any healing jutsu until we came back."

"Which I still don't understand why, I'm a Jōnin and I'm almost 18, yet they still treat me like I'm a little kid." pouted Hikari inaudibly as she held up a glowing green hand to her forehead, curing herself from the nasty cold. "C'mere Junko, let me get rid of your cold for you."

"Halleluiah."

"You two came back late." said Natsumi running down the stairs in her bright yellow pajama pants and shirt, looking like very much like a walking, talking banana. "Dad, _you _said that you both would be back by this evening not at 8:00 at night." She glared at her father.

Akio let out a shameful chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, you know how Lady Tsunade likes to drink! We just had a little fun before we returned. Oh…it's freezing in here, more so than the outside. Turn up the heater Junko." Reluctantly the middle child did as he was told.

"That's my boy, Junko!" exclaimed the father proudly.

Said boy's eye twitched sporadically. _Not with the name you gave me old man. Besides, I only turned on the heater. Is it really worth such praise?_

"Oh yeah and Natsumi…" The brown haired teen turned chibi and gave her dad a bright smile, ruby orbs alight with happiness, glad her beloved parents returned safe and sound.

"Yes, dear daddy…?"

"Go warm me up some hot cocoa."

Natsumi face vaulted, a vein pulsing on her head. "Grrr…coming right up." she scowled in resentment, stomping to the large kitchen.

_Why do I always feel like a frickin house cat for everyone living here?! Isn't it supposed to be my time off?! I get the feeling that my 'break' is gonna be my nightmare…_

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there have it! The first chapter is complete! Don't worry; things will be getting more interesting very soon.


	2. A Trip to the store Gone Wrong: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: _I_ _don't own_ **Naruto** or **Death Note**, or any anime/manga for that matter, because if I did, I'd be rich! Sadly, I am not. Onward with the story!

* * *

**Still December 13 9:00 p.m.**

"Hikari, I'm out of oil and flour. Can you please run to the store and buy some, sweetie?" Aime asks her eldest.

"Sure thing, mom." Hikari walks over to the closet and withdraws a green snow fleece with its matching hat, putting them on.

Junko and Natsumi suddenly run downstairs. "Nine already?" the youngest whistles seeing the golden colored round clock hanging in the living room. "Time sure flies when you're kicking butt!"

"Shut up! It was luck and that's all that it was plain and simple." snapped Junko.

"I take it you were playing the Wii?" The younger siblings glance at their big sister.

"Where are you going?" asks Junko, seeing her button up her coat.

"Oh, I'm going to the store; mom's out of flour and oil."

"I should come huh? Knowing you, you probably don't have a clue as to what either items are." He walks over to the coat rack.

"I got it. Besides you have to help mom in the kitchen…and did you just say I don't know what flour and oil are?"

"Indirectly, yes."

"Why you-"

"Hikari, Junko, play nice please." calls their mom from the kitchen.

"Sorry." they say simultaneously. Junko heads in the kitchen to help his mother, (A/N: Aww, cute…he's a momma's boy!) but not before sticking his tongue out at Hikari.

Hikari rolls her crimson orbs_. Real mature, Junko._

"Well, have fun, nee-chan. I'm going to relax for awhile. I'll be upstairs if you need me mom." Natsumi dashes back up to her room.

"I'm leaving now; bye!" announces Hikari, walking to the door.

"Return safely, sweetie."

The brunette exits the warm house and go off to brave the cold, snowy weather alone.

* * *

"Ok, the flour and oil should be on this aisle, right…there!" She smiles picking up the essential items and sat them in a little blue hand cart. '_Oh, let me get some more frosted donuts for me to snack on…' _Hikari turns on the next aisle encounters Genma and Raido there, arguing and it was getting ugly fast.

"Damnit, your _stupid_ girlfriend is always ordering you around…you wimpy excuse for a _man_ and _shinobi_!!!"

"You better take that back mother f-"

"HAYATE, GENMA!" interrupts Hikari loudly causing the pair to stop and look. '_That was close…' _she thinks as two small kids run past them.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" asks Genma.

"Obviously grocery shopping. You shouldn't curse so much in a store; there are little kids."

"Well maybe if Hayate's girlfriend didn't practically order him around like a little man servant I wouldn't have to!"

"Cough, cough! Oh shut up Genma!"

"No you shut up!" He turns to Hikari, livid. "Can you believe_ I_ was dragged here with this fool to pick up something called _tampons_?!!! Seriously, what the _hell _is that?!" he rounded back on Hayate.

Hikari blushed lightly. _They're fighting over that?_

"Cough, I thought you'd know! That's why I brought you!"

"Well sorry to break it to you but I don't! Can I _please _leave now?!"

"Guys…"

"You can't just leave me!" complained Hayate.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?!"

"What kind of friend are you, cough?!"

"One who's **dumb **enough to go with your butt to find some crazy item!"

"Hey guys…"

"You know what, cough, congratulations; you just won yourself the "You are the worst!" award!"

"Actually I think that award goes to you, you coughing, sleep deprived bas-"

"GUYS!!!" bellows Hikari causing shoppers to stop and stare. Hayate and Genma stare at the annoyed teen. "Look, I happen to know what it is your searching for." she said more calmly, although her free hand was on her hip in understandable irritation.

"Serious? Cough, you do?"

"Yes…so can you both stop fighting?"

"Of course." they said in unison.

Hikari sweat drops. _And that's all it takes for them to stop? Ugh…these two…_

After the eldest Takara picks up her almost forgotten donut she leads Hayate and Genma down the personal hygiene aisle and picks up a small pink box full of the sought after object. She hands it to Hayate and he and Genma stare at it curiously.

"The hell is it for?" asks Genma, bemused by the tiny package. _Why does Hayate's stupid girlfriend need this anyway?_

"Read what it says on the side, mind you I suggest you don't. Anyway, I'm checking out. Ja ne. (Later)" She splits up with them and goes to the register. Just as she pays for her merchandise, a two horrified yells come from the lane she just came from.

"EWWWW ARE YOU _**SERIOUS**_?! _THAT'S _WHAT THESE ARE **FOR**?!!!!!!!"

Hikari laughs to herself as she walks out of the grocery store. _I warned them…_

* * *

Back outside, Hikari strolls on home staring up at the snowing night sky in awe of its beauty. She sticks out her tongue and catches a falling snowflake. "It's so awesome that it's finally snowing."

The 17 year old paused, looking down a darkened alleyway, knowing that it'd take her home faster. Now she knew better than to take short cuts but she really wanted to get home and she didn't feel like running with the groceries like last time, in case the bag split opened again. What a waste of money that day was…and she'd ended up having to go back and buy everything again with her own money, which sucks for any normal teen.

With a shrug, Hikari ambled down the alley cautiously. '_No one's usually here anyway…' _After a good minute she spotted a dark figure a short distance ahead of her; she ducked behind a small trash bin and peeked warily at silhouette, sighing. '_Of all the days for someone to be here...'_

The light from the moon conveniently decided to illuminate the pitch black alley and profile of the person was revealed. A young man, looking no older than herself with short coffee brown locks and reddish brown eyes in a nice brown winter coat and matching pants was holding up a bright red apple to the sky. He also appeared to be talking to himself, for his lips were moving. Hikari stared oddly at him, wondering what in the world he was doing. She narrows her eyes and notices that the apple had large teeth marks in its flesh. _He couldn't have done that…so then…what did?_

* * *

Ryuk chews his favorite food loudly, looking off to the side. "There's someone spying on you, Light."

"Spying?" he repeats doubtfully. "Where at?"

A long, sharp blue finger pointed at the silver trash bin. "Behind there."

"Heh. I see. Come out whoever or whatever you are. "

Hesitantly, Hikari steps out from her hiding spot, looking nervous. _How'd he find out? I hid my chakra._

Light smiles gently, walking up to the anxious "spy" putting on his fake persona easily. "I thought I heard something. But I never imagined it'd be such a pretty girl."

"Uh…" Pink steals into her pale cheeks at the complement. "Hello…"

_'I need to get rid of this girl…who knows if she saw Ryuk biting into the apple.' _Light again, smiles kindly at Hikari. '_I'll just introduce myself and get her to tell me her name. It should be easy enough…she looks naïve.'_

"My name's Yagami Light." he says in his most polite voice. "What's yours?"

Ryuk laughs his hoarse laugh, already knowing what his plan was. "Light I'll admit…you're good."

Hikari opens her mouth, about to comment on how her own name was also light (Hikari means 'light'), but paused.

~Flashback~

"_The best thing to do to keep your identification safe is to tell that person if he/she asks…a false name if said person is acting or appears suspicious, since Kira needs both a name and face to kill."_

"_But I thought Kira only killed criminals."_

"_It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides I heard Kira will kill anyone siding with the Konoha police investigators who are trying to stop him. I suppose he or she is trying to gather support with people who think the way he or she does and doesn't like that he or she is being opposed."_

"_Oh, I see." said Junko._

~End Flashback~

Hikari glances at Light who gives her a somewhat confused look with her prolonged pause. '_I just can't give out my name like I used to with Kira at large and possible in Konoha…especially to a civilian who is more likely to be Kira. He seems nice, but like I said…better to be safe than sorry…and I'm sorry Light.' _She finally smiles warmly back at him. "I'm Hana Kumiko. It's nice to meet you."

"That's a beautiful name…Kumiko-san." Light said, grinning victoriously in his twisted mind. '_Perfect…now all I have to do is send her off and Hana Kumiko will be dead shortly.' _He heard Ryuk chuckle quietly, but he paid the shinigami no mind. "Why is a young girl like you out so late? Not to mention going down alleys."

"Just getting some groceries." she replies cheerfully, indicating the small bag in her bare hand. "See?"

"Oh. Well you should be getting home."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right. My parents will get worried soon even though I'm a kunoichi and can handle myself…" She sighed lowly. "Well Light-san, I hope we cross paths aga-"

Suddenly, A huge gust of cold wind blows through the alleyway; Hikari shields her face from the sting wind, Light doing the same. The Death Note, which had been held loosely in the crook of his arm slipped out and fell near Hikari's feet, just as she dropped her bag. Almost immediately as it appeared it disappeared.

"Woah that was some powerful wind just now…" muttered Hikari, blinking rapidly to clear her temporarily blurred vision.

"…Are you alright, Light?" she asked worriedly, stooping down to pick up her groceries when she spotted the thin black notebook. "Eh…did you drop this?"

Light instantly snapped straight up. "Wait Kumiko-!!!" he yelped, half diving for it. _Damnit,_ _how could __**I**__ have been so careless?!_

But, it was already too late. Hikari had it between her fingers, and stood fully up.

"What is it a diary about your lover?" she joked looking at him. But the playful look disappeared on her face once she caught sight of Ryuk; fear immediately settled into her face and her burgundy eyes widening, mouth slackening in astonishment. She took a terror filled step back, dropping the notebook. "Wha-what the hell is that??!! Light it's behind you!"

Ryuk grinned widely_. This is getting most interesting…Light what will do now that she's seen me?_

Light was also wide-eyed in fear, but not for Hikari's reason. '_What the hell do I do now?! Damnit! She might find out I'm-!!!…Wait…calm down Light…you can do this, just follow her lead…Ryuk you better not breath a damn word.' _He inhaled slowly.

"Kumiko-san what are you talking about…?" he inquired, acting falsely perplexed.

"Light-san, g-get away!" she cried out, voice trembling in panic. '_Come, Hikari, move your body! You're a kunoichi after all; you have to protect Light-san!!Do something!' _Tears stung her eyes in frustration.

"Kumiko-san, go, just get out of here I'll be alright." assures Light, urging her backward from which she came.

Hikari looks from Light to the shinigami, about to protest. "Light-san I can't just-"

"GO, KUMIKO-SAN! I'm trying to protect you! Hurry and run!"

She swallows thickly, but this time heeds his command, dashing off. Light watches her disappear from the alley. An arrogant smirk forms on his lips. '_Silly, imprudent girl.' _

"It's too bad, Kumiko-san, that I have to kill you." he sneered.

Ryuk's raspy laugh sounded throughout the alley way and into the cold night sky.

* * *

A/N: Some characters will be a little OOC on purpose for humor (like Hayate and Genma for example, and more); thought I'd mention that.


	3. A Trip to the store Gone Wrong: Part 2

Presenting the 3rd chapter! I get out of school early on Wednesday so I decided to write the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: _I_ _don't own_ **Naruto** or **Death Note**, no matter how much I wish I did…(le sob!)

* * *

Hikari panted as she ran madly to her house, desperate to return back to Light with aid. _I have to help him! There's something kind about him…I can't abandon him! Hang on; just hang on Light-san!!!!_

The distraught girl was so wrapped up in her thought's that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, and collided into a solid body, her groceries falling to the ground; she caught herself before she herself could fall however, unlike Natsumi.

"…Well crap." she mumbled to herself, annoyed at her un-observatory streak.

"Gee, thanks for running into my back." said a cold, deep male voice. Hikari looked up and locked gazes with none other than Uchiha Sasuke, his obsidian eyes staring blankly down at her as he turned around. He wore a loose black cloak over his clothes for protection from the cold.

"Sorry Sasuke, I don't have time to chat with you," And with that said she took off hastily. He watched her until she disappear around the corner.

"Might as well follow her…" he muttered. The Uchiha glanced at the forgotten groceries and bent down to pick them up with a sigh. "Besides, she left her things."

* * *

Aime looked up just as Hikari burst into the room breathing heavily. "Welcome back, sweetie! I was starting to worry…huh…where are the groceries at?" she asked, puzzled by the lack of anything in her daughter's hands.

Hikari went silent for a brief moment. "I had them just a second ago…oh wait. I must've dropped them when I ran into Sasuke."

"You ran into Sasuke…? Baka." said Natsumi with a scoff.

"…Enough about me. Father, Junko, come with me and hurry." she said quickly, already out the house again.

The two exchange looks of mystification before following her out. Natsumi watched them go with a frown. "Hey, how come she didn't say my name? Why can't I go?"

"Just go dear. I'll report this to the police department."

"Alright mom, I'm out!"

* * *

Natsumi just barely caught up with her family. "So guys…what's the problem?"

"There was a boy…I met him and we were talking when there was this huge gust of wind; after my sight recovered from the wind, there was this…big, blue, winged demon thing behind him."

Natsumi took a quick look at her big sister. "…Yeah, are you sure you weren't hallucinating again?"

"Hey I'm not this time!" she snapped, annoyed. "I swear I saw it."

* * *

"Hehehe, Light, I thought you were a goner back there, but you're as smooth and cunning as ever."

"Of course I am, Ryuk." He sat down on his bed, Death Note in hand. "Otherwise L would have found me out easily before I gotten this far."

"I guess so."

Light turns on the TV and flips it to the news channel, before opening the Death Note. _I still can't believe I managed to let someone touch the Death Note. I'll have to be more cautious with it in public from now on._

"Are you about to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Yes, Ryuk." sighs Light, pulling his mechanical pencil out of his pocket. "That girl must die." Ryuk laughs raucously at his words, doubled over with laughter. Light raises an eyebrow curiously. _Why the heck is he laughing like that? No matter…Hana Kumiko will die soon enough…in a matter of 40 seconds._

Light smiles cruelly as writes down _Hana Kumiko_ in the worn pages of the Death Note. "And that's the end of her."

Ryuk starts to chuckle softly, yellow eyes with scarlet pupils staring at the TV screen. "Don't look now, but that girl is on TV with a reporter."

Light stiffens red-brown eyes widening as they snap to the bright television; disbelief was clearly written on his face at the sight of the brown haired teen. A horrifying realization flooded his being.

* * *

"How'd the news crew _and_ the police get here so quick?" mutters Natsumi, glancing at her big sister who was currently being interviewed.

"I'm gonna be on Konoha News Now!" says Junko happily, fixing his hair neatly. "Sweet."

"So you are the one who say this so called demon?" inquires a female reporter.

"Y-yes, that's correct." replied Hikari, eyes searching for any sign of Light.

"Tell us your name please. And that of the boy you were with."

Hikari once again falters in the face of giving out her true name. _What if Kira's has something to do with that demon and is watching this right now? He could possible kill me…no…I can't tell her my name…but I have no choice but to give her Light's name so he can be searched for…_

She takes a deep breath. "My name is Hana Kumiko."

Natsumi smiles proudly at her big sister. _Good thinking for once Hikari._

"The boy was Yagami Light; he has short brown hair and hazel brown eyes tinged with a hint of crimson; he's pretty tall…and I'd say he's around my age…"

"Do you have any clue as to where he could now be?"

"N-no…not one…" she trails off almost tearful, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the tears threatening to fall. Her hands clench into a tight fist. _If only I had been faster… _

* * *

Meanwhile, Light was in a near panicked state, eyes fixed on the TV. "Damn it!!! I knew she'd give out my information! Knowing L, he'll be watching this; he's already suspicious of me and when Kumiko dies right there after all she's confessed-!!!"

Light balled his hand in a fist and slammed it down on his desk. His breathing was ragged and short in his highly distressed state.

"L will have hard evidence that I am Kira!!!" _It's all over for me!!!!_

Light eyes went to his watch, his whole body trembling in apprehension; 35…36…37…38…39…!!!! Dread filled eyes wildly looked at the TV.

…

"What the-?!!" The brunette was still very much alive, talking with the police now. Light was naturally baffled by the unexpected outcome. "It's been over 40 seconds…What's going on, she should have suffered a heart attack by now…" mused Light, calmer now that it appeared he was safe. "Why isn't she-" Ryuk's hoarse laughter reverberates in the bedroom overflowing with glee. Light frowns at the Death God. _Stupid shinigami…what the hell is with him?_

And then on as if on cue, memories suddenly flash through his mind; reflecting back to his brief encounter with Misora Naomi…Ryuk had laughed that way too…not to mention all during the time "Kumiko" had given her name to him…A knowing smile spreads on malicious lips._ "_I see…"

_It all makes sense now…she gave me a false name…I shouldn't have underestimated her just because she seemed naïve._

"So you figured it out, I presume, Light?"

Light glares momentarily at the still amused Ryuk. _Damn shinigami…he __**could **__have warned me. But this **is** Ryuk I'm talking about, but forget about him…_

"This just might benefit me…I'm sure that L is watching this and was expecting me who he believes to be Kira to kill "Kumiko". Hehehe…" Light smirks at the lachrymose girl onscreen. "I owe you thanks, "Kumiko"…I'll let you live until your usefulness runs out and L doesn't suspect me; and then I'll get your true name, straight from you."

"Wow Light, you sure know how to play the game right." sniggers Ryuk entertained.

The door to Light's room burst's open. "Onii-san!"

"Sayu?" says Light in surprise when she tackles him in a tight embrace. She looks up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Onii-san, why didn't you tell me?! I saw the news! You could have been killed!"

Light's expression softens and he pats her head comfortingly. "Relax, Sayu."

"How can I, a younger sibling can't help but to worry about their older sibling dying."

"Well lucky for me, once Kumiko-san left, that monster did too." Dry giggles from a certain Death God reached his ears at that; Light struggled not to roll his eyes.

Sayu gets off her beloved (but evil) big brother and gives him a long stare. "We need to go there now."

"You're right. Come one…and put your jacket on, it's cold."

Light glances at Ryuk, silently telling him to remain here. "Fine, but you owe me some apples." the shinigami calls out to him as he and Sayu exit the room.

* * *

Natsumi was watching the commotion uninterestedly; it's not like she was doing anything. She started to turn to go home, when she saw two people shaped figures heading in this direction. '_Hmmm_…_who are they…?' _She then catches sight of them in the moonlight and she gasps, remembering Hikari's description. "You're Light! Nee-chan, look it's Light!"

Everyone turns just as Light and Sayu arrive at the scence. Hikari face instantly goes joyful. "LIGHT-SAN!!!!" She runs to him and for the second time of the night, Light is gripped in a hug.

"Augh, Kumiko-san!"

"You're okay! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sayu smirks at the two. _Could she be the one?_

* * *

"Thank you so much, Sasuke." said Aime gratefully, taking the bags Hikari left behind from the Uchiha.

"It's nothing, really. You've done a lot for me."

Aime smiles affectionately at him. "You've grown up so fast; just like Natsumi and them…you're her age, right?"

Sasuke nods.

"Won't you stay over for dinner? You haven't been here to stay in a whole week."

"Alright."

* * *

Hikari grins at Light, rubbing her head apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hug you out of nowhere like that, how rude of me."

"I'll say, you baka-OW!"

Natsumi clenches her stomach, sucking in a deep breath with a groan. Light and Sayu glance at the doubled over Natsumi and then to the smiling Hikari, the latter acting as if she didn't just punch her younger sister both sweat dropping.

'_That's what happens when you insult Hikari in front of someone, imouto…that's what happens…' _thinks Junko with a sigh.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you weren't hurt, Light-san."

"Ah, yeah, me too." he chuckles lightly. "Thanks for your concern though. Sayu and I better go though, our parents should be calling us soon with worried question and what not; they're visiting Kumogakure and I know the watch head breaking news, so they'll know about this. I'll see you again…Kumiko." _Yes…indeed I will…_

"Okay. Until then, goodbye!"

"Bye it was nice meeting everybody!" said Sayu before she runs off after her brother.

"Finally we can go home and eat, though I'm glad everything turned out well."

"You're so impatient, my dear Natsumi." said Akio, shaking his head. "Have you not heard the phrase "Patience is a virtue"?"

"Oh you're one to talk Dad. I saw you fidgeting!" replied Natsumi, indignantly with a huff.

"Uh…I had to go to the bathroom?"

"Nice try." said all three of his children sarcastically.

* * *

In the dark of the snowing night, smack in the middle of the thick, overgrowth of the Land of Fire were two shadowy figures pacing down the now snow covered road to Konoha.

One silhouette had a large, tall frame, and the outline of a huge, long sword could be seen on the back of the giant. The other was much smaller with a slight body structure. Both had one thing in common; a straw hat with white strips of paper dangling inside the hem of the hat, mostly obscuring their faces and a long sleeved black cloak with a wide collar and scarlet clouds adorned on the lower half.

"It's been three years since we tried to get that Kyuubi Jinchuuriki kid. I wonder if he's gotten stronger."

"It is likely he has," replied the shorter quietly. "We should arrive by tomorrow afternoon." _Sasuke will be there…along with **them**, perhaps…that is if they remained in Konoha…_

The taller chuckled darkly. "Well, damn. Now he'll be even more of a handful, not to mention if he's made himself strong friends; Leader-sama should never have postponed our capture of him; hell he pushed back everyone's schedule."

"Kisame, our mission is only to observe him, not capture him. I advise you not to tempt a fight with him or anybody else."

"You never let me have any fun Itachi." the shark-nin almost pouts, glancing down at his younger partner with his golden colored eyes.

Itachi closes his Sharingan eyes with a sigh. "Grow up, Kisame."

* * *

"My dearest love, we're back!!!" announced Akio boisterously, running in like a kid and picking her up by the waist.

"Oh Akio, you're too much!" giggles Aime with a blush.

"Ewwww! PDA alert! Parental display of affection…gross." groans Junko with a gag; Hikari and Natsumi immediately heed the warning and turn away. Who would want to see their parents being all lovey dovey?

"One day my dear son, you'll be doing the same thing to your wife; you girls too, with your husbands." assured Akio, with a knowing smile, as he sat his lover back on the ground. His eyes sparkled with joy. "AH! That will be the day! I'll be expecting grandchildren from all of you!" A finger points expectantly at the three.

"Dad will you please stop?!" said Natsumi, going red at the very thought. _Why can't he be one of those dads that don't want you to tie the knot up with someone the second you say you like them?_

"I agree. By the way, is dinner ready mom?" inquired Hikari.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Great cuz I'm starved!" say s Natsumi, grabbing a plate off the counter and heading for the rice pot. "I might even get thirds."

Hikari raises an eyebrow and out of here peripheral vision, she sees someone lying down on her favorite part of the couch. "Yo Sasuke, get the heck off my personal spot!--And when'd you get here anyway?!"

"Gyah!!!! **Sasuke's **_here_?!!!" yelps Natsumi in horror, almost dropping her plate. She turns to her mom, with an annoyed look. "Why didn't you tell me Sasuke was here, I made myself look like a fat pig just now!" she whispers, mortified.

"Sorry, dear, but you didn't ask."

"That's not the point mom!" she whined.

"My bad." she says rubbing her back soothingly, though it does nothing to better Natsumi's situation.

"First of all, you don't own this spot, Hikari." said Sasuke emotionlessly, dismissing her heated glare. "And I've been here since I brought your mom the groceries you left."

"Oh, I see."

"Finally, another man!!!!!!" Junko cries in delight, throwing his hand in the air, causing everyone to stare at him oddly. "Uh…that did not come out right…" He blushes, looking sheepish. "It's just that dad doesn't count as a guy-"

"HEY!"

"-And I'm always surrounded by girls who are my own **sisters**…" continued Junko without restraint. "It just gets kind of lonely sometimes…even though they could pass off as guys."

"HEY!!!" yell Hikari and Natsumi huffily, blushing angrily. "Do you have to say this with Sasuke here?!"

"Why are guys so embarrassed? It's just Sasuke. You 3 have known him for quite some time now; he's practically family." said, Akio, confused by their behavior.

"I wasn't embarrassed -well, maybe a little, cause that sound a little, oh how should I say it; _peculiar for one guy to say about another guy- _but, I digress--I was just happy there's another guy here."

"But I wasn't talking to you, Junko."

"Oh…I knew that."

"**We're NOT embarrassed**!" roar the sisters, making their poor father cower behind his wife.

"Especially me!" added Hikari. _Cuz Natsumi's the one with the crush on emo boy. Not me._

"Come now kids, let's all have a nice dinner." said Aime with a smile, patting her husband who was sobbing "Why are they so mean to me?!" and "I raised them to be loving and kind, didn't I?!"

"What'd I tell ya about those to passing off as men?" muttered Junko.

Sasuke grunted, agreeing completely.

* * *

A/N: The key plot of this story is finally blossoming! Check out the Omake I made for the end in _Glimpses_! Ja ne!


	4. Natumi's Fateful Encounter!

Natsumi: Finally, it's my time to shine! Hikari's been getting all the spotlight the past two chapters!

Hikari: Someone's jealous.

Junko: I totally need more time too.

Sasuke: Ugh, you're all annoying…no one wants to hear you all rant.

The three Takara's (Triple T's): Stupid Uchiha…you think you're so cool.

Sasuke: -smirks- Only cause I am. Enough said.

* * *

Here's Chapter 4! The plot comes into light, kind of.

**Disclaimer****:** _I_ _don't own_ **Naruto**, no matter how much I wish I did… (Le sob!)

* * *

**12:45 p.m., December 14**

Dressed in a pink long sleeved zipper sweater, a gray skirt with black leggings and knee high brown snow boot with pink laces is one Takara Natsumi, waiting very impatiently by the house door, looking ill tempered. As per usual that light brown hair is in its simple ponytail with a matching pink hair tie. "OMG, what the heck are those three doing up there?! We're going to miss the lunch hour if they don't get down here in 10." she fumes, tapping her foot irately.

As soon as she said that, footsteps thudded down the carpeted stairs. "Dang it's about time!" barked the youngest Takara directed at Hikari more so than the two boys.

"Shut up Natsumi, I couldn't get my hair right!"

The eldest Takara wore her emerald green snow fleece with its matching pompom hat on her head, white shorts and thick soot black stockings that went up to her thigh, (stopping just short of the hem) and to complete her outfit, black boots.

"I had to comb out the tangles **and **curls so I could wear it out straight." she further explains, her hands going on her hips, frowning. "Do you have any idea how difficult that is for someone like me who has _constant_ bed head syndrome? Huh, Natsumi-baka?!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, _dear _big sister! Is it my fault you don't pull your in a ponytail at night?" she shot back, without missing a beat.

"…Man, I'm soooo glad I'm not a girl; too much trouble and work if ya ask me." Junko muttered to Sasuke, silently thanking his lucky stars that -while he did have a girl's name- he had a male body. Junko was wearing a cozy, simple black turtle neck sweater, blue pants and navy blue boots.

"Agreed." replied the Uchiha watching the two sisters bickering. Sasuke was clothed in a thick, dark blue jacket with his clan's insignia designed fairly large on the back, white pants and dark blue zori (those ninja shoes).

"Aurgh! I'm sick of arguing with you. Let's just go to the restaurant already."

"Fine by me." replied a disgruntled Hikari.

"I thought you'd never stop."

"Shut up, Junko." muttered Natsumi.

"Come on, let's go." said Sasuke, not wanting those two to start up next. Sometimes he wondered why'd he'd come back to live with the dysfunctional Takara's, even though he had his own place. The three siblings argued worse than Naruto and Sakura…and that's saying something.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right…but I can't believe _I'm_ going to walk there…"

"It's not like its cold, Junko."

'_Then why does she have gloves, leggings, boots, a hat, a scarf, and thick jacket on?'_ thought Natsumi dryly.

"Whatever; Mom we're leaving!" announced Hikari.

"Have fun kids." she replied from the kitchen, her typical hang out spot when Akio's still sleeping in bed like an overgrown teenager.

Junko grabs and twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, the cold wind hitting him squarely in the face. "Brrr…it's freezing…maybe I should stay-"

"GO!" snaps Natsumi, planting a foot in the small of his back, knocking him flat on his face in the snowy ground.

"Dang Natsumi…that was jacked." said Hikari blankly.

"…Oh…that's gonna leave a mark…" moans Junko, voice muffled due to having a mouthful of snow.

"Heh." Sasuke steps over prone Junko with a chuckle. _Well it's never a dull moment with them I'll admit that much…_

* * *

"It's so warm in here!" exclaims a happy Junko as they enter in the small westernized restaurant paradoxically called Kitahoshi.

"Will you stop getting like that in public?!" whispered Natsumi, eying her brother with distaste at his juvenile conduct.

"Whoops, sorry about that."

"Table for four?" inquires a cheerful blonde waitress with bright green eyes and a dazzling smile as she greets them.

"Yes please." nods Hikari.

The pleasant waitress leads them to an empty table where they all take a seat at a square table; Junko and Sasuke sit on one side while the girls sit directly across on the other side. "My names Aya and I'll be serving you. Are you ready to order now?"

"Yes I am." answers Natsumi automatically. "Can I have pancakes with some Sasuke-er I mean _sausage_ on the side along with two sides of bacon?"

"Okay…" mutters Aya, taking note on a small pad.

"Pancakes are fine." said Sasuke, glancing subtly at Natsumi. …_Did she just say my name…?_

"Ummm…I'll have waffles and bacon and uh, two biscuits." said Hikari.

"And I'll have a stack of pancakes, grits, eggs, and bacon." finished Junko.

"Great. I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." smiles Hikari as the waitress walks off. _Soon Hikari…you can indulge yourself in western goodness…hehehe..._

"Jeez, fatty." mumbles Natsumi to her brother.

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah; **you** are!"

Sasuke groans at another upcoming argument when a sound catches his sharp ears; a pretty, chiming of bells. Dark eyes narrow and he frowns. _What was that?_

Natsumi had stopped in the middle of her quarrel with Junko, also hearing the eerie chiming. _What's with the bells…? _

"My back is throbbing because SOMEONE kicked me there!" grumbles Junko, rubbing his sore area, also unaware of his sister's sudden discomfort.

"I can't wait to eat!" said Hikari happily, totally oblivious.

No sooner than the words came out the eldest mouth, Aya came back with two large platters theirs orders atop it. "Your food was done much sooner than I thought; lucky you four! Enjoy!" she says in that perky voice of hers as she sits down their respective plate of breakfast food along with tall glasses of water.

"Boy thanks a bunch!" said Hikari joyously, wolfing down her food ravenously.

"Someone's making a pig outta themselves…" mutters Natsumi, eating tactfully, especially being in the presence of a _certain _someone.

"You know Hikari…I swear she's no different than Naruto…" agrees her brother.

Sasuke ate his meal in silence, still brooding on the odd bell chimes, looking around the eatery objectively. Hikari grabs her water and gulfs it down after finishing here food in a short five minutes. "Mmmm…tasty…" A hiccup escapes her lips. She turns to Natsumi with an odd look in her burgundy orbs. "Hey, gimmie yours Natsumi." she giggles as she takes it without waiting for an answer.

"Yo that's my water!" whines Natsumi with a pout. Hikari ignores the protest and drains too. A fit of giggles overcome her; the others stare strangely at the odd acting Hikari.

"Hikari…?" asks Junko slowly.

"Heh…heh…Th-that's yum…" The brunette head crashes on the table after the utterance.

"What the-? Get up Hikari, where's your dignity?!" hisses Junko, embarrassed by the looks of astonishment from other diners.

"Gyah! Hikari!" gasps Natsumi, lifting her sister's head off the table. "What the…aniki…her face is all red…"

"She's not sick anymore though; she healed herself and me yesterday." said Junko puzzled.

Natsumi picks up Hikari's cup and sniffs it hesitantly before wrinkling her nose. "Yack, smells like alcohol…How did she not catch that? And _she's_ a Jōnin?!"

"How pathetic." mumbles Sasuke, rolling his eyes. _She's worse than Kakashi._

Junko sucks his teeth, irritated. "Let's take her home then." The middle Takara picks up his aneki and slings one limp arm over his shoulder, standing up. Sasuke looks over the restaurant, still wanting to figure out where that familiar bell chime came from.

"Junko, Natsumi," He turns to them. "You two take her, I-"

"No. You take her home; I have to talk with that lady, Aya about this."

"Wai-" But Natsumi runs off, despite Sasuke's objection. The Uchiha glares at the retreating girl's swishing ponytail.

"Tch."

"Come on Uchiha help me out here, she's not exactly light you know." snapped Junko waspishly. Sasuke sighs and hoists Hikari's other arm over his own shoulder. The boys walk towards the exit supporting a half unconscious Hikari who mutters nonsense under her breath.

"Well back into the cold…" grunts Junko with a grimace. "Ughk…I hate the cold season…"

* * *

**~Natsumi's POV~**

I walk throughout restaurant searching for that Aya waitress, annoyance marring my face. How in the _hell _did she manage to give my stupid big sister and _myself _a glass of _alcohol_ instead of water?! Dumb blonde (No offense to you blondes out there!). She was nice and all, but seriously that's dangerous. What if that had been some little kid? Or worse; ME?! Sorry Aya, but you're getting in a piece of Natsumi for your slip up. While thinking of ways to rant and rave to Aya, I bump into a solid object and land on my ass, _again_.

Why is it always me?

I notice lying beside me on the floor was a stick of half eaten dangos. Crap…they must belong to whoever I knocked into…

"Sorry…my bad…" I apologize sheepishly, picking up the colored sweets and standing up to return them, locking gazes with the person. "Here you go…huh…?" I stopped abruptly in the middle of my sentence. It was not one, but two persons, both dressed in a wide collared black cloaks with crimson clouds decorated on the lower half of it. They both wore straw hats with white strips of paper hanging inside the hem of the hat, mostly obscuring their faces, except…right off the back…

Eyes were staring impassively at me without even blinking…and they were no ordinary eyes, these that were eyes redder than blood itself and the Takara clan's ordinary eye color with three comas circling the pupil.

_The Sharingan…? C-could this be…?!_

I froze on the spot, mouth hanging open stupidly, unable to speak or do anything but stare. Time seemed to stop its flow and leave me in this moment, rendering me inert. But it shattered in an instant; without a word the shorter off the two gently took the dumplings from my hand and turned around, his partner I assume following him, the two heading for the exit. The beautiful ringing of that same bell sounded again; I caught sight of a very small silver bell dangling from their straw hats as they vanished outside. So that's where the sound came from…Sasuke had noticed it too…

The overwhelming panic settled down to some extent and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. "No mistake…" I whispered to myself in a hushed tone. It was defiantly him…but…why? Why were he _and_ that other person here? I had to find out. Time for some spying. Cue Agent Double 09 music.

* * *

"Huh…you're parents left I see Junko…" murmured Sasuke, observing that the house was unusually quiet upon entry without Akio's "gallant" declaration of announcing them back in or Aime's soft greeting.

"They always go off somewhere…hey, let's lay Hikari on the couch; I don't think I'll be able to carry her upstairs…"

"I think you're over exaggerating her weight…Junko."

Junko laughed good-naturedly. "Yeah I know. I'm just too damn lazy…unless _you _want to carry her up."

"…She'll be fine on the couch on second thought."

"That's what I thought, see; we're more alike than you thought."

"Shut up Junko." They place Hikari down on her backside, but she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist, much to the Uchiha displeasure and irritation. "Hikari, let go." he demanded coldly as he tried to pry her arms from him.

"Noooo…" she whined, clearly under the control of the alcohol. After a few unsuccessful tries, he looked to Junko who looked like he was about to burst into laughter at the spectacle.

"It's not funny, Junko, get you sister off me."

"Damn, she's got you good, Uchiha-uh oh…"

"What is it-!!!" Sasuke let out a chocked gasped, his pale face coloring red when he felt her hands go to an area where, let's say they shouldn't be.

"Holy crap…!" Junko's magenta orbs widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Stop grabbing me there Hikari!"

"Whhhyyyy Sasuke?" she murmured, roughly squeezing_ that_ certain place.

"AAACCCKKKK!!!!!"

"Owuch." Junko winced sympathetically. "That's gotta hurt."

* * *

A panicked Aya ran hurriedly to the table were she'd positioned the four young teens, holding two glass of water, the clear liquid within sloshing dangerously close to the rim. _I can't believe I gave those two girl's alcohol by accident!_

"I'm so sorry I-huh?"

The blonde waitress stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the now vacant table with three of the plates partially eaten and one completely cleaned. The bill for the meals was left underneath the empty plate. "They're…gone?" she muttered, sitting down the two cups in her hand on the table. "Oh dear…looks like one of them drunk the alcohol…"

* * *

**~Natsumi's POV~**

Keeping a close eye on the two-well one-strangers, I followed them as they paced down an uninhabited area of Konoha, nearby a small grove of snow covered trees_. _Many questions run through my mind.

Like-One; how the heck did they get in here? Two; why didn't the guards stop them? And three…where are they going anyway?! I've been stalking them for the past 8 minutes and it was getting old fast. All of a sudden they stopped walking. Hastily, I ducked behind one of those trees, cursing myself for getting preoccupied with my musings.

"So, are you coming out girl?" says a deep, amused male voice.

Oh crap.

I went instantly rigid, alarm rising in my chest. How could they have noticed me? I kept my chakra down…damn. It's pointless to stay hidden now. I suppose they intentionally lead me here; they knew all along probably. Reluctantly, I come from my hiding spot with a nervous smile, just a few feet separating us.

"Yep you got me."

"Just a puny kid, huh." He turns to the side to look at me. I chose to ignore his snarky jab and turn my attention the other.

"Uchiha Itachi…it's you isn't?" I glare up at him even though I was almost petrified with dread.

"Takara Natsumi…" He also turns around glancing at me with his cold Sharingan as he removes his straw hat and tosses it carelessly away. "I thought it was you back there."

"Just as I thought it was you back there too." I mutter softly. _He hasn't changed at all since that incident..._

"Itachi; who's this girl?"

The elder Uchiha momentarily looks at his "partner". "An old friend of mine."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Identify yourself." I demand of the other, staring towards him.

"Heh, my name's Hoshigaki Kisame." Huh, whatta name he has.

Taking off his hat as well, this Kisame guy grins at me with razor sharp teeth I've only seen sharks with. Come to think of it…he sort of looked sharkish (but in a cool kind of way)…has bluish gray skin…gill like markings…and-wait I'm getting of topic here! Natsumi focus you're in no situation to be thinking about looks right now!

"Itachi…why are you here?" Not surprisingly, he says nothing and continues to stare at me with that expressionless gaze, but it still irks me to heck. "Tell me why damnit." I growl reinforcing my question.

"You ask too much questions." said Kisame out of nowhere, reaching behind his back and swing forward a bandaged blade, pointing it dangerously close to my face.

I cringe noticeably at the move, but shake it off, putting on a brave face, ha, more like front; I'm scared out of my mind right now and have a half a mind to just turn tail and run! "…That's one of the Seven Swords of the Kiri right; I've studied this before…this is…"

"Samehada, yes." He laughs shortly, retracting his sword to my immense relief. "Aren't you the studious type?" Hardly…or I would have been than left by now if I'd know what all I was up against; not only Itachi, but this guy too?! And I already barely, if ever, had a chance with the Uchiha alone!

"Crap…I'm in trouble."

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. The infamous Itachi and Kisame have finally run into young Natsu. Next 3 chaps are a flashback of the Takara children's relationship to both Itachi and Sasuke in the past and lead up to the Uchiha Massacre. It will clear up many things I hope. Ja ne!


	5. Childhood memories Pt 1: Innocent Days

This first part establishes Itachi and Sasuke's relationship with the Takara children in the past. Itachi is around 10, Hikari and Junko are 7 and lastly, Sasuke and Natsumi are both 6 being the youngest.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi unless I come up with some miraculous plan to buy it from him…and that will never happen.

**_

* * *

_**

**10 years ago; April 16****th**

It's a bright spring afternoon in Konoha. The melody of birds is relaxing and serene against the light blue sky, full of puffy, white clouds. The viridian green leaves of tall trees sweep across the peaceful village in a gentle, light breeze, almost like they were dancing. Underneath the shade of a particularly gnarled old oak tree rooted in large park are four young children.

The oldest looking boy with silky ebony locks pulled back into a low hanging ponytail was leaned against the bark of the aged tree, coal black eyes staring off into space with an unreadable expression; not too far away was the second oldest of the current group, looking slightly irritated, his magenta orbs narrowed, fingers running through his short coffee brown tresses. Sitting down in the dirt, were the last two; a boy with navy blue hair spiked up in the back and dark eyes and a girl with a high ponytail and ruby red colored eyes.

A short sigh passes through the lips of the boy sitting on the ground. "…Where's your big sister at?" questioned a young Sasuke, idly drawing circles in the dirt with his index finger.

"Dunno…" replied Natsumi, looking up at the fluffy clouds in the sky in a reverie.

"Hikari's always so late…" growled Junko with a scowl, folding his arms. "I _told_ her we'd be here waiting."

Itachi blinked and glanced to the far right. "Isn't that her right there?"

"Huh?" Everyone follows his gaze and sure enough there is Hikari, waving to them as she ran, dark brown hair flying wildly behind her.

"Hey guys I'm here!"

"Nee-chan! I'm so glad you're here!" cheers Natsumi animatedly, pumping a fist in the air as she stood. "We can finally start our monthly game of tag!"

"Aww, you guys waited for me? " Hikari asks ecstatically reaching them, beaming gleefully.

"Yeah, whatever," said Junko impatiently. "It's the usual 2 on 3; older siblings vs. younger; which team is going to hide?"

"Why don't you guys, seeing that we won last time." Hikari smirks at Junko a bit.

"Heh, thanks but no thanks; we'll let you guys go first since, you got here so late Hikari." said Junko returning the smirk.

"You're going to regret it. Me and Itachi-kun's teamwork is practically flawless."

"Don't flatter yourself." said Natsumi, sticking her tongue out at the always bombastic Hikari before turning her eyes on said Uchiha. "Itachi no tricks cause we all know you're a highly trained shinobi."

"Of course, Natsumi."

"We're definitely gonna win today." said Sasuke with assurance, eyes sparkling with determination.

"…Hmm, we shall see otouto." The younger Uchiha pouts as Itachi pokes him in the forehead affectionately. "Take your places."

The younger three nod once and heed his command, going to home base aka the oak tree and they start to count down.

Hikari turns to Itachi, ready for the show down. "Got any idea where to hide this time around, Itachi-kun?"

"Come this way." Itachi says leading Hikari nearby a hidden tunnel.

"…97…98…99…100!" they all finish in sync.

"Alright; here we come." Junko announces loudly.

"I'll stay close to the base this time and guard it." suggests Sasuke, smirking; this time, Itachi would not slip past him, no matter what.

"Roger." Natsumi salutes to Sasuke before running off to catch up to Junko. A rustling noise is heard from out a bush and Junko snaps his eyes toward the shrub completely startled but sighs as a mousy colored rabbit accelerates out past his feet.

"Kyaaa! A bunny rabbit!" squeals Natsumi dashing the other way after it, completely forgetting her objective.

The only male Takara sweat drops at her antics, but ignores her. _So much for her help…_

"…Okay…time to get serious. " Junko focuses on finding both Itachi and Hikari, closing his eyes and feeling out their unique chakra signature._ 'Good thing they taught us this in the academy the other day…' _Soon, his reddish pink colored orbs fly open. "There, behind the tunnel."

Itachi grins, knowing that Junko's located Hikari and himself. '_Impressive…but that's nothing.' _"Junko's spotted us, Hikari. Distract him and I'll head for base. I trust you can make."

"Uh, right, Itachi-kun!" Hikari gets up. "Hey Junko, you found me…but can you catch me?" she teases running past him laughing.**_

* * *

_**

Sasuke eyes search the area around him in great detail and he sighs in relief. "So far, so good; still no sign off aniki and Hikari." he mumbles to himself. "I wonder if Natsumi and Junko found them yet." The younger Uchiha brother was about to call out to Junko, when he double takes, noticing a nearby bush rustle. "Uh!"

"You shouldn't get preoccupied…otouto…" says a familiar voice amusedly, seemingly echoing all around him.

"Aniki?!" he gasped, astonished, looking around wildly for the source. "How did-?!"

"Isn't it your job to stay on the lookout?" Sasuke turns around far too late; Itachi was standing right behind him, safely at base, smirking. At once a frustrated pout forms on Sasuke lips. Again Itachi had slipped through his defenses so easily. It just wasn't fair…Itachi was a shinobi unlike himself and the Takara's.

"Oh man…"

Itachi chuckles at the look on his dear little brother's face, smirk easing into a genuine smile. He pats his little brother's head comfortingly. "Perhaps next time…"

* * *

"Hikari, you lose." said Junko in full confidence. _Ah…so that's why you went after that rabbit…brilliant for once imouto (little sister)._

"And why's that?" asked the eldest suspiciously, as she ran, looking over her shoulder at Junko still pursuing behind her.

'_Because…' _thinks Natsumi smugly, hiding carefully in the small tree Hikari was about to pass in a matter of seconds.

"Now Natsumi!" yelled Junko.

"What?!" Hikari looked up just in time to see Natsumi leap from the tree before being tackled forcibly to the ground.

"GOTCHA! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up and get off of me!" growled Hikari crossly, face mashed in the dirt.

"Heh, sure aneki." she laughed, obeying.

"That was evil..." The dark haired brunette brushed her face and clothes off, spitting dirt from her mouth. Not a happy camper here. "And cheap…"

"Whatever aneki; you're fast and all but you always assume that you're gonna win."

"But what's weird is…we've played this game many times…and she still gets overconfident." said Sasuke as he and Itachi came up to the Takara's.

"AUGH-Shut up both of you!" snarls Hikari, kicking both her brother and Sasuke to the ground for their snide comments.

"We're sorry…" both boys say automatically, not want to incur her wrath again. Itachi and Natsumi both chuckle at the humorous sight.

"Hey…" says Natsumi suddenly. "Since it was a tie game, we should come back tomorrow and play again."

"I guess…" muttered Hikari looking at Itachi. "But Itachi-kun…he's,"

"I will see if I will have the time."

The eldest Takara looks doubtful, but the smile he sends her makes her blush pink; she averts her gaze from his and forgets her unease instantly. _Itachi-kun…_

Sasuke smiles happily looking from his friends and big brother. _I can't wait till tomorrow! Aniki and I can play with them; we'll all be together…_

"So, who's up for a bento lunch?" questioned Natsumi, grinning.

Hikari eyes instantaneously light up at the mention of food and she twirls on the spot in delight. "Oh heck ya! Let's get something to eat! I'm starved!" The elder Uchiha half smirked at Hikari's overexcitement at the prospect of eating. Sometimes, he wondered why she was so small still…

Natsumi laughs and turns to Sasuke, adjusting her ponytail up higher. "Race ya there!"

"Alright, but you know I'm going to win, right?"

"Ha-You're no match for me!"

Junko smirks. "How bout I start this little race; ready…set…go!" Natsumi and Sasuke take off, Junko running alongside them attempting to keep track of who was in the lead, leaving Itachi and Hikari behind, practically in the dust.

"Geez, you're otouto and my imouto are always so gung ho about beating each other…" remarked Hikari staring at the pair doing their best to out match the other.

Itachi glanced at the brunette beside him and nodded. "Naturally…"

Hikari smiles shyly at the older Uchiha. "But…it's good though. It will-" A pained yelp cuts off the brunette; Itachi and Hikari to snap their eyes to the clamor. She sucks in a sharp breath while Itachi's coal black eyes darken and narrow.

* * *

Natsumi had been slightly ahead of Sasuke in their mini race, but he was easily going to surpass her in a matter of seconds. '_Not bad Sasuke, but_ _I can't lose to you-Gyah!' _The youngest Takara collides into an unyielding object and lands hard on her back. It must be destiny for her to always run into someone…

"Oww…" she groaned, rubbing the back of her injured head. '_Why is it always me…?!' _Natsumi notices that Junko and Sasuke had stopped beside her and that they stared wide eyed at whoever she crashed into, Sasuke in particular. Natsumi looked the two beside her, puzzled by their reactions. '_I don't get it…who is…?' _She looks up only to be eye to eye with Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's strict father. Oh…now she understood…

* * *

"Itachi-kun…it's your dad…" whispered Hikari, staring open mouthed at the sight.

"Come on." Itachi grabs her hand and gently tugs her to the scene bringing her out of her shock.

Meanwhile Natsumi stands up shakily and bows respectfully to him. "I'm so sorry; it's my fault I should have been more aware of myself…" Her ruby eyes glance nervously at the current Uchiha leader.

"It's quite alright…Takara Natsumi," Fugaku looks down at the small girl and gives her a slight smile. "I know you didn't mean to. Are you okay; you hit me pretty hard."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I'm fine, really, Uchiha-san."

"Good to hear; how are your parents?"

"They doing well…" replied Natsumi softly.

"Father, is something wrong?" asks Sasuke hesitantly.

Fugaku turns to Sasuke as if he just noticed him being there. "Oh, Sasuke. I was just looking for-"

"Me, father?" cuts in Itachi arriving before them; Hikari slides her hand from his and goes to Natsumi's side, fussing over her to the younger's exasperation.

Fugaku and Itachi lock eyes and the Uchiha leader's expression goes solemn. "Yes; I need to talk with you." said Fugaku walking forward, passing by him. "It's imperative that it be now."

Itachi nods once. "Very well." Hikari and Sasuke go to protest but Itachi silences them with a quailing gaze. "Go on without me."

Sasuke and the Takara's watch silently as Itachi follows behind Fugaku. The younger Uchiha lowers his dark gray orbs to the ground, grimacing.

"…Aniki…"

Junko frowns at Sasuke's downcast stare and puts a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Sasuke, it's okay, Itachi will be back when he can."

"Yeah." concurs Hikari nodding confidently. "Don't worry. He generally does come back."

Natsumi brushes the dirt off her butt and sighs. "I can't believe that just happened…"

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"For the last time _yes_, Hikari. Now let's go buy us some lunch; Itachi wouldn't want us to wait."

"I'll buy him a lunch still, just in case." said Junko staring off at where he and his father had disappeared. _Itachi…why does this keep happening?_

* * *

It was late evening when the 4 friends decided it was time to head on home. Itachi had not returned to them this time and his lunch sat on the park bench, untouched and forgotten. Needless to say they were all disappointed.

"I don't understand…" mumbled Sasuke, upset. "Why didn't aniki come back?"

Natsumi glances at him with a poignant expression. _Sasuke…_

"…Maybe your dad had him do something really important." said Hikari softly, staring up at the darkening sky. "…He can't always be with us…"

The younger Uchiha sighs and looks at Hikari. "I guess you're right." He turns to face his three friends wearing a small smile. "I better go home now before mother starts to worry. Bye."

"See you tomorrow!" the three Takara's call to Sasuke as he runs off; he waves back to them before disappearing around the corner.

"I hope Sasuke will be ok." said Natsumi. "He seemed really sad about Itachi not coming back."

"Yeah…" agreed Hikari.

The middle Takara looked back and forth from his sister's cheerless faces. "Hey, I betcha I can beat you two to home." taunted Junko attempting to lighten the atmosphere. He hated seeing his sisters troubled even though they annoyed the crap out of him sometimes.

"Is this a challenge?" asked Natsumi with a raised eyebrow, forgetting her worries with Sasuke for a moment.

"Yep; it'll be good practice since we're in the academy now."

"Then I accept Junko. But this time I'm not gonna run into anybody."

Hikari sneered and put her hands on her hips contemptuously. "Brawhahaahaha! This is a death wish; I won't lose!" _Especially if I want to ever catch up to Itachi-kun!_

* * *

"Welcome back home kids." greeted Aime as she opened the door for them. "Did you have fun with Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Itachi-kun had to leave early…" replied Hikari in a dismal voice.

"Oh dear; I suppose he is busy with his duties."

"Yeah probably…but before that we played tag and Itachi-kun and I pretty much won, although we're gonna have a rematch tomorrow."

"That was by chance and it was all thanks to him that you "won" as you call it." grunted Natsumi grabbing her forehead as it gave a painful throb. "Ugh…my head…I need an icepack."

"HA!"

Natsumi jumps at Junko's sudden exclamation. "What?! What is it?!"

"I beat you."

The young brunette scoffed as she plopped on the loveseat in the living room. "Yeah well…I accidentally ran into your _buddy _Jason."

"Yeah right."

"Oh yeah, I got the bump to prove it, nii-chan."

"I believe it; you never do pay attention to where you're going when you're racing, cough Uchiha-san, cough!"

"Shut up Hikari."

"Heh, my sweet darlings are so competitive." stated Akio proudly as he came downstairs to meet his beloved kids.

* * *

"I'm home."

Mikoto looked up from cleaning dishes, not unlike the Takara Aime and smiled as her youngest son walked in. "Welcome back dear; did you have fun with the Takara's?"

"Yeah."

"…Where's your big brother at? I thought he'd gone along with you." questioned Mikoto curiously noticing his missing presence.

The young Uchiha sighed, staring unhappily at the floor. "…Father had to talk with aniki when we were going to get lunch…and he wasn't able to come back this time like he usually does."

"It's okay," Mikoto smiled softly at him and kneeled to his level, briefly hugging her sad son. "I'm sure he'll make it up to you, Sasuke. You know he loves you."

A smile worked its way back on his small lips. "…Thanks mom…"

"Any time, dear." said Mikoto sincerely. "Why don't you go and get ready for dinner?"

"Ok."

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning, April 17th: 8:00 a.m.**

An excited Sasuke ran through the hallway, his footsteps padding the wooden floor dully as he searching for his brother in their home. "Aniki! Aniki! Where are you?"

"I'm here…" called Itachi quietly from the entrance leading outside.

Sasuke, grinning childishly, strode up to his dear big brother who was fixing his gear at the moment. "Don't forget the rematch today."

A sigh left the older Uchiha's lips. "I'm afraid I'm a little busy today…tell the Takara's I won't be attending."

"What...?" Sasuke's happy face immediately went gloomy at hearing that. "But…aniki…"

"Sorry Sasuke…" Itachi got up and left the house without another word, leaving the younger to gaze at his retreating form, a morose look overtaking his cute face.

* * *

"Mom we're off to school." yelled Junko and Natsumi at the door ready to leave.

"Eat this before you go darlings."Aime comes out the kitchen as usual and hands them toast for their breakfast and notices that she has an extra piece of toast in hand. "Where's Hikari?"

"Oh, she's just laying down." said Junko airily, shrugging indifferently as he bit into his toast hungrily.

"You mean she's sleeping."

"Yeah. Just tell her where leaving…she'll wake then, mom." said Natsumi running out the door.

"You kids have fun just be careful with sharp objects…and watch over your baby sister, Junko."

"Diddo." Junko agrees, giving his mom the peace sign before taking off after his imouto.

* * *

Sasuke walked unhappily to the academy, eyes glued to the ground. He couldn't believe his aniki wasn't going to come and play with him and the Takaras', even though he'd said he'd try and make time. Each passing day Itachi would have less and less time to spend with them. The young Uchiha could feel the slowly growing distance between him and his aniki.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

* * *

Junko and Natsumi ambled through the crowded Konoha streets, heading for the academy like Sasuke. The male Takara looked around; the swarming masses of people in the walkway made his brotherly instincts kick in, signaling him to keep a better track on his easily lost imouto. "Natsumi, hold my hand just in case."

"But…oh, fine…." Halfheartedly, she grabs his hand and he guides her through the bustling area with caution. "Nii-chan, you're so overprotective…" _He's worse than Itachi…_

"Sorry, but I know how you are."

Natsumi heaved a sigh, but she smiled nonetheless for she knew he only did it because he cared for her well being. And he didn't display that openly often, so it was nice for a change. Shortly the two arrive at school.

* * *

"What no fair; they didn't even wake their loving big sister up! I would have done it for them!!" fumed Hikari, getting dressed in record time, twisting her hair in a messy plait. "Now I have to rush to get ready!"

"Calm down Hikari, sweetie."

"Noo! My poor daughter is taking after _your_ genes!" exclaims Akio dramatically, covering his heart with his hand in over exaggeration.

Aime usually peaceful expression morphs into a fierce snarl at the statement. "My genes?! Oh, it's on." She leaps on her husband who shrieks in horror.

Hikari sidesteps her brawling parents, narrowly escaping being sucked in. She picks up the piece of toast brought to her by her "loving" mom and rushes downstairs with it held between her teeth.

"I'm out, bye mom and dad."

"Bye Hika-ow!" A punch to the gut causes Akio to yelp out in pain. "Aime-koi, why?!"

* * *

"OMG! Look its Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh; hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Junko and Natsumi watch expressionlessly as Sasuke is swarmed by his many fan girls who gush fawningly over him, said Uchiha looking unhappy as the center of attention.

"Jeez…talk about major clump…" _I don't like those stupid girls…its Sasuke's fault. Why does he have to be so popular?!_

Junko sighs slowly. "It looks like we'll have to talk later when he's not surroun-"

"You unbelievable jerks!!!!" screams an all too familiar voice. Junko and Natsumi freeze up upon hearing the incensed cry of fury.

Natsumi gulped in dread. "Oh."

"Crap." finished Junko, as they both turn around painstakingly slow to meet a furious Hikari, red-faced in her anger.

She grabs them by the front of their shirt and yanks them close, glaring deeply into their trademark red colored eyes. "How could you leave me?!" she yells shaking them angrily.

"S-Sorry, n-nee-chan!" stuttered Natsumi on account of being shaken so roughly.

"Y-Yeah, it w-won't happen a-again." agreed Junko head flopping back and forth erratically.

"…Hump…it better not." she finally said in a satisfied voice. Hikari released her siblings and they rubbed their necks, coughing.

"Why do you have to be so rough Hikari?" complained Junko.

"Because…you need to learn what happens when you mess with your dear big sister. On another note where's Sasuke?"

Natsumi points with a heated huff over at the many girls gathered around him, her jealous streak kicking in. It was common knowledge that Natsumi had a crush on Sasuke among the three siblings and even Itachi (although she never displayed openly) _and_ that she gets jealous very, very easily. The eldest Takara rolled her eyes upon seeing the cause of his absence.

"I should've known…"

"Alright kids, everybody head on inside in your classes." calls an adolescent Iruka over the loud clamor.

**

* * *

****2:35 p.m.**

Class was over quick and all the kids filed out and headed on home. Hikari, Junko, and Natsumi walked outside and waited by the gateway for a certain Uchiha to come out.

"Man, that shuriken practice was too easy." laughed Hikari, heads folded behind her head boastfully.

"Don't you say that with everything." stated Junko wryly.

"Yeah, you had to have some trouble in the beginning like everyone else."

"Not really…Itachi-kun gave me some pointers a while ago."

Natsumi frowned. "He did? Where was I?"

"You and Junko we sick that day, remember? I was bored so I went over there to hang out with him and Sasuke."

"Oh…well how come you didn't share any tips with us?"

Hikari laughed sheepishly. "I, uh, totally forgot up until now to be honest."

Junko and Natsumi just stare blankly at her. _How dumb can you get…?_

"Hey guys!" The three siblings look up as Sasuke runs up to them slightly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late…"

"It's alright. So are we still up for that rematch? Is Itachi going to be there?" asked Natsumi eagerly. The young Uchiha's face falls upon hearing the simple question; his crestfallen gaze told them all. "Oh…" she mumbled, wishing she hadn't asked.

A heavy, depressed atmosphere emanated from the group of friends at the disappointing news. Hikari stared at the ground before brightening, wanting to cheer everybody up. "It's just like I said yesterday; Itachi-kun is busy, he is a Chūnin after all and he's got more important things like missions and other stuffs to-"

"I'm sorry…" interrupted a composed male voice abruptly. The four children gasp in complete astonishment and turn their heads in the direction of the well-known smooth, deep tone.

"No way…" breathed Junko and Natsumi incredulously.

There stood Itachi, standing a short distance away from them with a smirk, a hand on one hip in mock exasperation. "What were you saying about me being busy, Hikari?" he inquired casually.

"I-Itachi-kun?" she whispered in disbelief, not believing her eyes.

"ANIKI!" cried Sasuke ecstatically, dashing over to his beloved big brother and throwing his arms around his waist in a tight hug. "You came!"

Itachi smiled affectionately down at the crown of Sasuke's messy navy blue hair. "I said I would try and find the time, otouto. I apologize for not coming back yesterday."

"It's okay aniki…you're here now and that's all I care about." muttered Sasuke softly into his brother's shirt, snuggling him happily. "I missed you so much…even though you were gone for a short time." The elder Uchiha merely continued to smile adoringly at his little brother, obsidian eyes softening as he embraced him soothingly.

"Aww…so cute!" squealed Hikari and Natsumi, looking positively delighted at seeing the two brothers' strong love for each other. "Why can't you be more like that Junko?"

"What?! **Hikari's** the **oldest** last time I checked!"

"…Oh yeah…" she said in realization.

"Dang you're slow."

"Quiet Junko." growled Hikari warningly.

"Are you three arguing?" asked Itachi raising a finely curved jet black eyebrow as he and Sasuke released each other, but not before the elder poked the younger in the forehead gently, making him scowl, although he still smiled happily up at his aniki.

Hikari grinned guiltily, blushing pink. "…Maybe…"

"Alright," begins Natsumi, grinning joyfully. "Now that we're all here, it's time to have our epic rematch!"

"Finally!" cheered Junko.

"Itachi-kun and I will win for sure!"

"Nuh uh! This time we'll be ready for Itachi and his _sneaky_ ways!"

"…Sneaky…?" muttered Itachi, puzzled by Natsumi's characterization of how he reached base.

Sasuke watched his dearly loved aniki and adored friends with a content expression as they all headed for their special park. _Maybe I was wrong about that feeling…aniki is here…we're all together now._

* * *

A/N: If you didn't notice; Itachi and Hikari have a little thing for each other, aww! Itachi and Sasuke are cute as loving brothers!


	6. Childhood memories Pt 2: Breaking Point

It starts off in Sasuke's POV on his thoughts on his aniki. Itachi is now 12, Hikari and Junko are 9, and lastly, Sasuke and Natsumi both are 8.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned **Naruto**, I'd die happy…but I don't…ToT so it's pointless to sue me.

* * *

**2 years later; March 5****th **

**7:15 a.m.**

Dark gray eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before a small pale hand shielded them from the painfully bright sunlight filtering through the opened window in his room. Sasuke sat up with a long yawn, stretching out his arms tiredly. "Its morning already…?" he muttered drowsily, rubbing his eyes. The younger Uchiha brother glanced at his window, a small smile spreading on his face, until thoughts of his aniki stirred within his mind; the smile dropped into a distressing, melancholic frown.

Lately…Itachi was becoming so closed up and cold that he was becoming virtually unreadable. He hadn't played with him and the Takara's in several months since the day he became an ANBU squad captain. Their monthly game of tag was oddly empty without having the gentle, teasing older Uchiha there; Sasuke even missed how his dear aniki constantly poked him in the forehead, and that's saying a lot.

Hikari seemed to miss him much as he did, maybe even more than himself for she out of the three frequently asked him how Itachi was doing and when he would be able to see them anytime soon. When he had no answer for her, her usually bright cheerful scarlet eyes would lose some of their shine and become dull with sadness and he knew she suffered, longing to see him. Natsumi and Junko also missed Itachi and Sasuke too noticed changes in them; Natsumi wasn't as loud or boisterous anymore and Junko was becoming quieter during their times of play, though they tried to act as if they were unbothered by his big brother's constantly absent presence.

Sasuke exhaled a desolate sigh as he slid out of his bed and went inside the bathroom to get ready for school at the academy, grabbing a cloth and washing his face prior to picking up his toothbrush, preparing to brush his teeth. His forehead wrinkled as he pondered more on his mystifying aniki…

In painful reality…he felt like he didn't have an older brother anymore. Ever since that day…Itachi had changed…the day those members of the Uchiha clan came and accused him of killing Uchiha Shunsui, who was Itachi's closest friend next to the Takara's. He'd never seen his brother get so violent before…Itachi was usually very calm and collected; it had both scared and upset Sasuke, seeing him in that condition which is why he had cried out for him to stop for he didn't want to see Itachi get in trouble. That day too, his father –who had came just in time- and aniki had become distanced and they didn't seem to talk at all anymore. Itachi was almost always out on missions or gone doing something…he was rarely at home and when he was he was always quiet, never saying much if anything at all.

It was as if the old Itachi had been sealed up and put away in the shadows, left to simply fade away over time…it just didn't add up right…

One other thing that evening that had also bothered him was his aniki's eyes when he had looked at his father walk inside after Fugaku had defended Itachi's innocence; Itachi had activated the Sharingan and it morphed into a strange, pinwheel shape he had never seen before. Sasuke's face took on a brooding look as he dressed himself in his typical outfit; a wide collared long sleeved black shirt and white shorts. The Uchiha symbol emblazed on the back the top, stood out proudly.

_'Aniki's Sharingan…it was different…it didn't look like it was the normal Sharingan…what was that…?' _The young Uchiha finished getting dressed and stood up fully, looking troubled. He had to find out…he would ask his father.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway thinking deeply, so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't see his aniki sitting on the floor, fixing his zori (ninja shoes). The younger swallowed nervously and sucked in a deep breath, readying himself to ask.

"Aniki…" Itachi looked up and over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, stopping in the middle of putting on his last shoe. Sasuke smiled embarrassedly, an innocent blush adorning his pale, round cheeks, barely making eye contact with his adored aniki. "Um…do you…um…think you could help me out with my shuriken jutsu afterschool today?"

Itachi blinked once. "…No I can't I'm rather busy today…why don't you go ask father?"

Sasuke frowned. "But he said you're better at the shuriken jutsu than he is…I mean even I can see that." he whined. "Aniki, why do you always treat me like such a nuisance now?"

Itachi said nothing and raised his hand, beckoning him to come over. Sasuke, looking curious, walked over to him thinking he was actually going to agree for once and leaned down, only to be poked in the forehead. "Itai!"

"Forgive me, Sasuke…maybe some other time, okay?"

The young Uchiha pouted at being flicked in the forehead, although he secretly enjoyed it, and glanced at his brother's face. "Hm?" He looked from Itachi's half frown to his obsidian eyes and noticed that they were pensive looking…and they held a profound intensity of…something…Sasuke couldn't describe the peculiar feeling they gave off…

Before he thought to ask, Itachi stood up and walked towards the exit to leave. "I don't have time for this today." he muttered quietly, almost apologetically…maybe even somewhat regretfully.

Sasuke stared at his brother's retreating back, frown deepening. "…You're always doing this to me; you jab me in the forehead and say "Forgive me, Sasuke"- and you never have time now…it's always the same story." he complained, rubbing the red mark on his head.

Itachi slid open the screen door and left like before without another word, however, this time Sasuke wore a half smile instead of a frown, hand still on his red forehead. _That's good…he hasn't changed after all…maybe I was wrong again…_

As his aniki stepped outside, he caught a brief glimpse of the cracked Uchiha symbol on the fence outside before the older Uchiha shut the entrance closed with a snap. Sasuke smile fell ever so slightly, brows drawing low. …_But still…that day aniki looked at father…I __**know**__ that was no normal Sharingan; I still have to ask father…_

* * *

Itachi paced to his destination, staring ahead impassively as he passed people in the busy streets before turning into a vacant pathway. He sighed softly, thinking of Sasuke wishing he could help him afterschool and not just today, all those other times he's asked. But especially today…because…today was- "I-Itachi-kun…?" called a recognizable female voice timidly, interrupting his thoughts.

The Uchiha prodigy stopped in his tracks and turned around, dark eyes resting on a girl with large burgundy orbs and brown locks braided in a single, waist long plait, a scarlet ribbon tied at the end, matching her crimson long sleeved top and white skirt. She gazed at him with an unreadable expression similar to his. A light wind blew through the empty street, ruffling their bangs in the quiet morning. His onyx gray orbs narrowed slightly. "…Hikari…"

The nine year olds blank face broke into a tentative smile and she walked to him and stood directly in front of him, though he dwarfed her by at least 5 inches. Hikari took a deep breath to compose herself and looked back up at him, her hands unconsciously wringing each other in her nervousness due to not being near the elder Uchiha in so long. "…Itachi-kun…I've missed you a lot; Natsumi…Junko…your otouto too. …Where have you been?"

The older paused, looking down his nose at the younger vacuously, frowning lightly. "…I've been very busy…"

Hikari stared at him, pain, for a split second, flashed across her face at his insufficient explanation, but she persisted on. "I understand that but…could you at least come and see us sometimes? You don't have to play or anything…it'd just be nice to have you there…even for 5 minutes."

Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Hikari but I can't. It's best you and Junko, Natsumi and even Sasuke just forget about spending time with me…those days are over."

Her scarlet orbs widened and then narrowed in sadness, she hung her head to shadow her face, unable to meet his eyes. "…Why Itachi-kun…?" she whispered softly in a broken voice, eyes laden with oncoming tears."I thought we…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing what she was about to say. "…N-never mind…"

Itachi knew what she was going to say but he didn't pursue it. She and he both knew _that_ could never be spoken aloud. Hikari picked up her gaze to him holding a tight yet trembling smile, the tears already rolling down her cheeks and clashing with her happy expression. "I-I'm sorry…you're r-right…" she stammered through her despair, hiccupping. "I won't bother you a-anymore…I'm s-still just a k-kid, after all…I'm also s-sorry I s-stopped you for n-nothing i-important…goodbye."

Hikari turned and ran away before she sobbed outright in front of the Uchiha, tears flying out from her eyes. _I won't ever be in your way again…_

Itachi inexpressive eyes softened briefly and he lowered his gaze to the ground, his hands balling into a fist; the Uchiha looked up momentarily and turned forward, continuing to head to his destination, not bothering to follow after the crying girl. After all there was nothing he could do for Hikari anymore.

* * *

Sasuke walked in the dining/kitchen area and settled down on the tatami mat at their traditional Japanese table where his father was drinking green tea inattentively. His mother was at the sink, cleaning the used dishware from breakfast.

'_I've got to say something now…' _he thought, glancing at his quiet father. "Otou-san…?"

Fugaku looked from staring off absentmindedly to his youngest son. "Hmm…?"

"…I wanted to know if there are different kinds of Sharingan." The dishes clacked gently against each other in the sink as Mikoto silently washed them and returned them to their rightful places. His father blinked in surprise at the question.

"So…you're interested in the Sharingan already…? But it's still too early for you to concern yourself with it…" He paused. "It's completely different from a _Katon no jutsu_."

"But some day I will be able to; I'm your son after all." retorted Sasuke stubbornly.

Mikoto glanced over her shoulder at her son, a small smile on her lips at his determination. Fugaku folded his arms and closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "…Very well Sasuke…"

* * *

Natsumi stood by the door adjusting her clothes correctly on her body; she wore a short sleeved dark pink top and gray mini skirt with black zori. Junko, standing beside her, was clad in a long sleeves green shirt and black pants with dark blue zori on his feet.

"Ready, Natsumi?"

"Always." Junko smirked and pulled the heavy oak door open, letting a light breeze sweep throughout the two story house.

"Bye mom bye dad, see later!" both called loudly.

"Have fun, my sweet darlings!"

"Show 'em what you're made of!" cried Akio proudly, giving his beloved children the thumbs up, until he noticed one was missing. "Oi, where's my first born at?"

Junko spoke up. "Oh…she said she needed to do something…I haven't a clue what it was though…"

"But she said she'd be at the Academy when we arrive, so no worries!" finished Natsumi, grinning largely.

Akio shook his light brown tresses with a smile "Ah, that's Hikari for ya! Anyway, get on to class, you little rascals."

Junko and Natsumi laughed and said farewell again as they ran out the door, closing it securely behind them. The two youngest Takaras moved onto the main street of Konoha and then walked in a peaceful silence for a short period before Natsumi dashed ahead of her brother and blocked his walkway. Junko lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, ceasing his walking. Well this was unusual for her. Not that she's not already a wee bit strange (matter of fact the whole Takara family is!).

"Natsumi…?"

"Aniki, go on ahead without me."

"Huh? Why?"

She smiled cheerfully, her diffidence causing a pink blush forming in her cheeks. "I, uh, wanna walk with Sasuke."

"Huh…oh…" He smirked knowingly, sneering at his imouto. "Are you about to profess your kiddie love for him?"

Natsumi face turned scarlet and she punched him will all her might in the shoulder and he yelped. "Itai! Hey, what's your deal?!" he complained, rubbing the soon to be bruise.

"Shut up then; it's nothing like that! I just feel like it, jeez."

Junko shrugged nonchalantly but winced as his shoulder gave a painful throb. "Suit yourself. I'm going on ahead then; Jason wanted to show me something important. Even though you annoy me I still want you to be careful in all seriousness."

She nodded earnestly, ponytail bobbing up and down. "Hai!"

* * *

Sasuke stood in front the screen door, hand resting on it, reflecting on his talk with his father.

**~Mini Flashy back~ **

"_It's true that there is a higher level of Sharingan, doujutsu (eye technique). It's Mangekyou Sharingan."_

"_Mangekyou Sharingan?" he repeats hesitantly._

_Fugaku looks at Sasuke, giving him his full attention. "In the Uchiha's long history, only a few people have been able to perform this legendary doujutsu; it's said that it can only be acquired after fulfilling some special requirements."_

'_Special…requirements…?'_

_Sasuke remembers his father's words that day he mastered the Katon no jutsu and performed it in front of him: "Don't follow your brother's path."_

_Fugaku looks serious, almost forlorn as he picks up his cup of tea and takes a short sip; the young raven gazes at him worriedly. 'What does dad think about my relationship with aniki then?'_

"_Father?"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"…_Why doesn't brother care about me?"_

_He's quiet for a moment, sitting down his tea cup. "…Your brother's different; he doesn't like to interact with other people much or even cared to make friends …" He looked up to the ceiling. "Well…aside from the Takara's and yourself."_

"_But why is that?"_

"_I don't know…even I his own father can't read him…" muttered Fugaku, features grim. "He is…"_

_Sasuke stared at his father. 'It seems father wants to be close to aniki,' He smiles slowly. 'But aniki just doesn't feel the same way.'_

"_Here you go Sasuke, your lunch." says Mikoto holding up the bento, beaming at him. "Have fun with shuriken practice. I'll see you when you get home."_

_Sasuke pouted. "It's not practice it actual training."_

_Mikoto only giggled at him. "Oh, don't forget to remind the Takara's about the stay over tonight."_

"_Hai, kaa-san. I'm going to be leaving now."_

**~End Mini Flashy back~ **

Could that be what was in his aniki's eyes…but…how? Why did his aniki have it? …Well one good thing was cleared up for him involving his otou-san and aniki; he was very grateful that that issue was resolved. Until then he'd worry about that odd Sharingan later. With a happy sigh and shake of his bluish black locks, he slid the screen door just as Natsumi goes to step in, almost bumping into her.

"Natsumi?"

"Sasuke." The brunette smiled joyfully, moving back slightly to give him space. "I was just about to come in and ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you wanna walk with me to the Academy?"

Sasuke grinned and nodded quickly. "Sure."

He came fully outside and they began strolling to their school. Natsumi walked alongside the Uchiha, looking up at the cloudless blue sky, hands folded behind her back, mind in the nonexistent clouds as usual...no different than a certain pineapple haired boy her age too. Sasuke imitated her gaze to the tranquil morning sky, the sun shining brightly down upon a serene Konoha, both listening to the various sounds of the large village quietly. The Uchiha switched his gray orbs on the daydreaming Takara.

"…Natsumi…"

She blinked and flicked her scarlet eyes on him. "Hmm?"

"I'm so happy right now." _It's okay to tell her…_

"Why?" she inquired inquisitively, wondering if Itachi had to do something with it.

"Father…Father doesn't hate aniki after all."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I told you how they seemed to not get along after that day, right? Well I had thought father hated Itachi-nii because he doesn't talk with him. But he doesn't; aniki is just not a very open person and it confuses father like it does me, that's all."

Natsumi smiled, glad for his happiness since he previously had been very morose and withdrawn ever since Itachi stopped showing up at the park to play. "Well Hikari could have told you that. Hey race ya the rest of the way there!"

"You're on." The two began running down the cobbled pathway laughing. Sasuke felt as if everything was going well or at least better today; he looked over his shoulder at Natsumi who was a good two feet behind him. "Itachi." he breathed as he ran. "He's always been the best of the best in our clan. But I also have the same Uchiha blood flowing within me as well. I don't want to lose to him."

Natsumi knew it was futile to try and beat him, but she sent him a meaningful stare, acknowledging his resolute words. "Sasuke…I believe in you; I'll always be there to support you. I feel the same way towards Hikari. Besides younger siblings root for younger siblings." she said beaming at him, even though she was going to lose to him as usual in their random races.

But the young Uchiha fell back slightly and, to her mortification, gently took hold of her hand and pulled her up so that they were running alongside each other. Her face contorted into pure shock at the unquestionably unexpected friendliness from one whom regularly and brazenly so, rubbed his victor in her face after she loses. Sasuke smiled gently at his long time friend.

"Thank you Natsumi." _I'll prove not to just you, Natsumi, but to everyone! Aniki…I will be stronger and catch up to you!_

The ponytailed girl stared at him in awe and smiled back timidly, flushing pink, saying nothing. Soon the duo arrived at school. Hikari and Junko were standing at the entrance to the Academy waiting impatiently in Junko's case. "Finally! I thought you two would be late! Natsumi; I was worried ya know!"

"Sorry Junko…" said Natsumi, hanging her head down in shame for causing him to be genuinely concerned for her.

He pats his imouto's head with a long sigh. "Hey, I was just kidding, just don't do that again."

"Oh…I won't!" Natsumi glanced at Hikari and noticed she was oddly quiet, her eyes oddly solemn. She could tell her demeanor was completely different than what was normal for her, at least from this morning. Something must have happened on her way to do whatever she needed to do. "What's wrong nee-chan? You're not acting like yourself…"

Hikari starts in alarm, eyes widening. "Oh…nothing, imouto." she responds with a smile, even though her encounter with Itachi was still pounding in her skull. _Get it together, Hikari…you can't be like this now…_

Natsumi doesn't look convinced but the bell rings; Hikari motioned her to follow her and they went off their shared class. Junko goes to his separate class and Sasuke goes to his as well.

* * *

**In Hikari and Natsumi's class**

"Everybody line up." orders Iruka. All aspiring ninja obey his command and line up in a horizontal straight line, facing the young Chūnin with many expressions ranging from determine to just plain nervous or even bored. Iruka sizes up the young children before his eyes rest on one in particular. "Natsumi,"

Said Takara flinched with a tiny squeak but recollects herself in an instant. "Hai, Iruka-sensei?"

"I want to see your _henge_ jutsu."

Natsumi blinks and smirked confidently. "Prepare to be dazzled, sensei! _Henge_!" Smoke exploded around her small body and when it cleared, a near perfect replica of himself stood in front of him wearing a conceited smile. "How's this, sensei?"

"…Very good Natsumi…you've improved." commented Iruka with an acknowledging nod.

And to think just last month she had gone from transforming into a retarded looking Iruka with the facial features upside down and arms for legs and vice versa (oh…that day was horrible…his fellow co-workers had seen it and he was teased for the longest two weeks of his life) to a normal body and faced Iruka.

"If you thought that was good then watch this!"

Iruka sighs in exasperation, rubbing his forehead. "Natsumi…"

"_Bushin no jutsu_!"

Another cloud of gray smoke erupts around her and she coughs slightly in the midst of the thinning smoky haze. Now there were 6 Iruka's' (including the real one and Natsumi), 5 of them grinning triumphantly. If there ever was a chance she would show off, just because her sister was in the same class as her and she holds a strong rivalry with her as she did with Sasuke.

"Ha. Which of us is the real one?" she asked mockingly to the class, the 4 clones and herself blowing raspberries.

"Sit down Natsumi." said Hikari idly. "Everyone can tell that this one," She throws a pencil and it strikes her younger sister painfully on the forehead.

"Itai!"

"Is the real you." All the clones disappear with a 'poof' at Natsumi's break in concentration. The entire class laughs at her misfortune.

"Dummy." laughs Hikari spitefully, grinning haughtily.

Natsumi trudges back to her seat, grumbling to herself. She shoots a furious glare at Hikari. _Thanks a lot meanie head…_

* * *

**2:35p.m.**

After class, Sasuke and the Takara's meet together at the front of the Academy's gateway, their usual meeting spot.

"So are you guys still going to come and spend the night?" questioned Sasuke, looking hopeful.

"Of course; our parents' told us that they have an important mission to do tonight so she asked your mom in advance if we could stay over." replied Hikari quietly.

Natsumi nodded. "Yea, we just got to check in with them."

"Is Itachi going to be there?" asked Junko.

Sasuke shook his head negatively. "No, he's out on a mission."

Hikari cast her gaze downward and struggled not to let her face betray her inner feelings. _They don't know yet…(1)_

"Well that sucks, but he is an ANBU and they're in demanding a lot." remarked Junko.

"Are you going to come and eat dinner with us?"

"Nah, our parents wanna spend time with us and eat dinner as a family before they leave. You know how they are…" said Hikari, shaking her brown mane, acting more like her old self.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm going to go train for a bit maybe till five. I guess I'll see you afterwards when I get home. Bye!"

"Ja ne, Sasuke!"

The three Takara's waved to the Uchiha and they ran on home as said Uchiha hastened to the training grounds, truly determined to give it his all in beating his older brother. Little did the four children know that the night to come would put them all threw _Hell_ and alter their lives perpetually as someone they thought they could trust committed the ultimate betrayal.

* * *

A/N: The _Uchiha Massacre_ is next chapter.

(1)When Hikari thinks '_They don't know yet…' _this she means they don't know how Itachi has basically said he could no longer hang with them (more specifically her siblings) not of the Uchiha Massacre. Just wanted to let everyone know that.


	7. Childhood memories Final: Truculent Act

**Warning: **There's **a LOT of blood** in this chapter. Most is recreated from episode 84 of Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned **Naruto** life would be good! XD But I don't…-sigh- **Sad face… :( **

* * *

**Still March 5****th **

**6:45 p.m.**

Sasuke was slightly bent over and panting lightly, staring at a tree stump with several shruriken lodged in its bark due to practicing his aim. He stood up fully and looked up at the darkening sky before stooping down and picking up his school bag from the ground, slinging it over his. "That's enough for today." _I need to get home before the Takara's arrive. _

Taking one last look at the fruits of his hard training with a small grin, he began running on home. The luminous moon sat silently in the night blue sky like a pale, milky white sphere, looming over a quiet, still Konoha, its occupants beginning to retire for end of the day. "Oh man…I stayed out pretty late…" he muttered, noticing just how dark it really was and sped up his pace. "I hope father and mother don't get mad at me…"

Unknown to young Sasuke at the moment as he hurried along the dirt path, homeward bound was a pair of cold, black eyes watching him meticulously; they blinked and reopened shortly, revealing crimson irises with three tomoes circling the pupil; the Sharingan. A dark human figure was crouched upon a tall cable post, the full moon hanging eerily behind the shadowed silhouette.

"Uh…!" Sasuke came to a sudden halt as he felt an ominous presence in the area and glanced up at the top said cable post ahead of him. But no one was there.

_What was that? I could have sworn someone was there._

"Hmm…" He lowered his gaze and looked at the Uchiha compound. His grey orbs widened in astonishment, a surprised gasp issuing from him. "The lights are all out…but it's too early for everyone to be in bed…" Worried, he continued onward and slid to a stop at the open path leading to his house, rising up a cloud of dust.

"Ugh! This is…!"

The Uchiha houses were covered with dozens upon dozens of multiple kunai and shuriken; signs were broken, flags bearing their crest were torn and tattered. Everything was in ruins. Even worse were the countless bodies that littered the street path, impaled with weaponry as was the buildings; blood was spilled everywhere across the ground in large splotches.

"Wh-what is this?!" Sasuke stammered, staring in disbelief at the nightmarish scene before him. He took off running, passing the lifeless bodies of his clan.

_Wh-what in the world is going on?!_

The young Uchiha stopped, noticing two familiar bodies lying still in the dirt; his eyes grew large as he walked up to them, realizing it was his own aunt and uncle. "…Obasan (auntie)…ojisan (uncle)…?" he whispered staring down at their corpses, revolted. Sasuke looked back up in sudden morbid realization. "Oh no…otou-san…kaa-san…!"

* * *

The three Takara's were currently huddled around the house phone, attempting to call the Uchiha's.

"...No one answered the phone, huh?" inquired Natsumi.

"Yea…should I try again?"

Hikari shook her head. "Don't bother otouto. Let's just show up unannounced."

"You have no style whatsoever do you?" asked Natsumi dryly.

"Nope." she replied cheerfully. "Now let's go. Grab your things…and teddy bear Junko."

"Shut up Hikari." He scowled, annoyed by her teasing and picked up a light blue stuffed plushy bear and hugged it to his chest. "You know how I feel about leaving Tosa-chan."

"…I don't know about this. I think we should stay home. They might not have picked up because they're busy or that they don't want us over right now at this moment."

Junko grunted in agreement. "You have a point, Natsumi…but there's nothing else to do here and I think mom and dad would like an adult to watch over us."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that, remember our parents' trust us."

"True imouto, but I still feel like we should just go." said Hikari, closing her eyes and nodding.

"For once I actually agree with her on this."

The youngest of the siblings sighed in defeat. "Fine." _Man Junko, you're a suck up for everything aren't you? This isn't the first time, either._

Hikari picked up her backpack and walked to the door. She stood in front of it, staring at her sister and brother. "Got all your things?" They nod. "Alright, everybody move out."

"You're not our commander!" snap Junko and Natsumi simultaneously.

"On the contrary; I'm the oldest, so I run the show."

"That's totally unfair-"

"Uh, too bad." They pout but give in to their domineering older sister, both not feeling up to starting it up.

* * *

Sliding open the Japanese screen door, Sasuke stared inside, swallowing nervously and stepped in cautiously. "Father? Mother? Are you here?" he called out, removing his bag and shoes as he always did, leaving them by the foyer before going up the few steps on the level floor. Sasuke first went to the den/kitchen area and moved the tan shawl hanging above the door out of the way. He looked around. The room was empty. Heading back out, he next entered the living room. But it too was untenanted. The young Uchiha was starting to get really scared.

_Where were they?_

A loud thump of something heavy hitting the ground snapped him out of his trance with a gasp.

_Just now…what was that noise…?_

He ran out the empty room, heading for the sound. Sasuke went out to the back outside almost stumbling in his haste. He stopped at a door leading to an extra room and made to grab the gold bronze handle when he froze and retracted back, his face contorted in fear. Sweat covered his pallid face and he clenched his teeth together.

_Someone's in there…_

Sasuke tried to move forward but his body refused to respond, truly paralyzed with absolute terror. He breathed heavily a few times and bowed his head, eyes scrunched firmly closed as he concentrated on pushing his body to obey him, despite his primal fear of what lay behind the door.

'_Move…'_ A bandaged leg moved forward painstakingly sluggish. _'Move…'_ A quivering hand reaches for the handle.

_Move!_

At last both hands effectively grasped the two handles of the split door; he pulls them back and they creak slowly open. Sasuke stared into the inky darkness. A pale beam of moonlight from a large square window illuminated two bodies on the floor, a long trail of scarlet blood running from underneath them. He squinted and saw it was a man lying vertically across a woman; and gasped, recognizing them instantly.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" he cried out running forward but stops abruptly, hearing the floor boards squeak as someone steps towards him. The young Uchiha's body tensed and he took an apprehensive step back, trembling in trepidation.

_Whoever this person is…they killed my parents._

The person took a final step and stood directly behind the bodies of his parents. Sasuke backed up further almost out the room when he noticed the human outline of the person shrouded in the dark shadows. His breath quickened as the person turned their face to the moon light, revealing themselves. He gasped.

"Aniki!" He leaned forward slightly, still in a panic, but was half relieved it was only his big brother. "Aniki, otou-san and kaa-san are…" He broke off with a sob. "I-I don't understand…what happened? Who could do this to-aah!"

A flash of metallic silver flew by him and a four pointed shuriken lodged into the wall behind him; Sasuke stood in shock and let out a pained grunt as his shoulder spurt out crimson blood. He gripped his injury, bending half way on his knee and glanced up, thoroughly confused and hurt.

"Wait a sec…aniki…what are you…?" Itachi was silent and merely regarded his little brother unperturbedly, unmoved by his bewilderment and fright. Sasuke stared at him wide eyed, fearfully uncertainty written on his features. "Aniki what are you doing?"

"Foolish otouto." He closed his eyes slowly; Sasuke breathed in sharply. "I almost pity you." Itachi just as slowly reopened his eyes; Sasuke's heart rate sped up. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

The tomoes swirled together to form the pinwheel his eyes going blood shot with the strain of employing it. Sasuke couldn't even scream as he was sucked into the deadly jutsu. When the young Uchiha reopened his eyes he was in a tenebrous world where the sky was the color of blood and everything was in inverted, negative colors. Black clouds in the sky went in reverse direction. The place was an exact replica of the Uchiha compound, specifically where the cable post had stood. Sasuke looked around when it happened. Bodies' right in front of his eyes began to drop like flies in front of him; he tried to help but…

_My legs… _

He couldn't move, no matter how he yelled at himself to do so; he could only look around helplessly crying out as everyone of his clan fell and died before him. Shuriken flew by and hit people with a disgusting sound of flesh being impaled, blood splashed up in the air. Sasuke screamed out in pure horror as he saw everything go blood red.

"STOP IT!" he screamed, grabbing his head in torment, shaking it crazily as if he could rid himself from the horrid images playing out. "ANIKI! DON'T SHOW ME THIS!"

More bodies fell to their death and Itachi was standing soullessly in the middle of the gruesome massacre.

"Why? Why did you do this aniki?!"

Several members of the Uchiha clan charged past Sasuke with killer intent at Itachi, screaming silent battle cries.

"No…no…no!"

They were no match for the prodigy; he sent them all flying back without moving a muscle. Sasuke screamed again, hands still clutching his head. With a shuddering gasp, he turned to his aunt and uncle who had suddenly appeared beside him, his uncle standing protectively in front of his wife.

"Ojisan, obasan…" he yelled managing to reach out to them.

But a moment later the streak of a silver kunai brought them to the ground like the others; Sasuke shrieked in agonizing melancholy. Now Itachi was standing over his sitting parents, a long katana hovering readily in his hands.

"Otou-san, kaa-san…don't aniki!" Sasuke pleaded, begging desperately. "Don't do that to otou-san and kaa-san…please!"

Itachi ignored him and brought down the blade upon his own parents without uncertainty. Their blood gushed out like a fountain.

"NOOOOOOO!" sobbed Sasuke despairingly as the _genjutsu_ broke.

* * *

"We're almost there…" said Junko as the trio sprinted to the Uchiha district.

"Why is it so dark over here?" muttered Hikari, surveying the area, puzzlement written on her face.

"I don't know, maybe because it's NIGHT BAKA!"

Junko shook his head slowly. "No Hikari's right Natsumi. It wasn't as dark at our place as it is over here"

"…For once I guess you're right." _It is only 6:55…_

* * *

Sasuke fell hard on his knees, holding his head, whimpering, the grotesque scene still playing out in his tormented mind. Itachi's Mangekyou faded from his eyes. All was silent until Sasuke collapsed onto the ground out of pure mental exhaustion and laid there, chest heaving up and down as he panted laboriously, a line of drool running out the corner of his mouth and onto the wooden floor. Slowly, he lifted his face up and looked at his aniki with scared light gray eyes. Itachi stared down at him from where he stood, straight-faced.

"Why…?" whispered Sasuke, head bowed low so that his navy blue bangs shadowed his eyes, his hands curling into a fist. "Why did you do this…aniki, why?"

"To test the limits of my ability." Itachi replied succinctly in an impassive tone.

"...To test you ability?" he repeated slowly in a disbelieving voice. "That's why you did this?"

Itachi remained silent.

"You butchered every single one of our clan for that reason alone?"

The elder Uchiha closed his eyes. "It is of great importance."

Despite his intense suffering, Sasuke shakily rose on his feet. "What are you saying…?" With an outraged cry he lunged forward and ran recklessly toward Itachi. "You're outta of your mind!"

Itachi simply watched as he came up and brutally punched him in the gut when he was within range; Sasuke coughed up saliva and dropped to the floor face first. The young Uchiha grunted with effort and his body shuddered as he raised his head back up and met the shadowed faces of his dead father and mother. Grey orbs stared tremulously at the sight before gradually filling with remorseful tears, spilling down his cheeks. He hung his head, silently weeping when Itachi stepped forward, making him snap his head up.

_I'm scared…_

Sasuke got up and made a mad dash out the door, screaming in fear for his life.

_I'm scared!_

Itachi stared unemotionally at his retreating brother.

* * *

Hikari, Junko and Natsumi came to a standstill and stared straight ahead, left rigid with overbearing, unspeakable horror as their scarlet eyes took in the tragic scene before them.

"Dead…bodies…" murmurs Junko in a tight, unnerved voice. _Everybody…dead…there's no sound of life over here. Men…women…children…even babies…all killed brutally…_

"No…" whispered Natsumi, covering her opened mouth. "How…what could have done this? No human would do this..."

"…Whose to say…anything could have happened." breathed Hikari staring with wide eyes stricken with morbid _. It's no wonder why it was so dark…death had happened…_

Natsumi looks down. "…Everybody couldn't have died…" She clenched her fist and suddenly took off running, determined to find someone anyone.

"Natsumi get back here!" yelled Hikari, following after her, Junko behind her. "The killer could still be out here!"

But the distressed young Takara pays no heed to her older sister and continues onward running pass the bodies of the fallen Uchiha clan. She stumbles over a leg of a dead Uchiha and falls face first into the ground. Natsumi lays there, her body wracked with sniffles as she picks herself up back up on her feet; she looks down at the body and recognizes the person to be Sasuke's cheerful, always nice aunt who now lay dead.

"S-Shizu-san…no…" The young girl looks up and stares at catastrophic destruction around her; silent tears fell from her eyes and she falls to her knees with a sob, unable to handle seeing so much death at once. "Th-they can't be d-dead…why did this happen?!" she cried out tearfully.

"Natsumi…" muttered the older siblings, already by their little sisters' side. Both knelt down and wrapped their arms around the sobbing Natsumi, not knowing what else to do to console her. Seconds passed and all together Hikari, Junko, and Natsumi stood up, the elders still having their imouto in their grasps.

"We have to find out the cause of this now." spoke up Hikari suddenly. "It's up to us."

"What about Sasuke and Itachi…and their parents? We have to find them too."

Junko nodded. "Yeah…let's hope they're okay."

"…" Natsumi bits her lip and looks ahead. "Come on we gotta hurry!"

Hikari and Natsumi racing toward their house but Junko lingers behind. He lowers his gaze to the ground and quietly covers the corpses of Itachi and Sasuke's aunt and uncle with his blanket and then places Tosa by them. "I'm sorry…" he murmured regretfully before chasing behind his determined sisters.

* * *

Outside Sasuke ran through the wreckage and slaughter, nearly tripping over the inert bodies as he ran with his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see the senseless, sickening carnage his aniki had committed. Tears flowed freely down his face and he screamed again; the fear was so substantially overwhelming, just imagining Itachi after him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Please I don't wanna die!" he sobbed fearfully, more tears surging out his eyes. Footsteps in front of him caused him to stop; he gasped in horror seeing it was him. Sasuke panted, out of breath and fear, as Itachi stares at him with his implacable gaze.

* * *

As the Takara siblings headed toward their objective a grieving scream breaks the sinister night; a blood chilling scream of devastating anguish and terror; they slowed to a halt and turn around in the direction of the yell. The echoing cry soon withers in the air. Junko gasped. "That was a survivor!"

"We've got to go save them they're probably in danger now!" said Hikari firmly.

Natsumi wasted no time and backtracked in route of the scream, running as fast as she could, even still pushing herself to go faster. _Is someone really alive?_

"This way," called Junko cutting across a shorter path and leaping over a tall stone wall, his sisters following suit, all three landing gently back on Earth. They looked around the seemingly empty path until they saw a small figure with familiar hair spiked up in the back far up ahead. "Ugh…It can't be…"

"SASUKE!" shrieked Natsumi, ditching her siblings and ran rashly to him, tears stinging the back of her eyes._ Thank goodness…thank goodness he's safe!_

* * *

Sasuke was on his knees, groaning in agony as he had been put through another _genjutsu_ and was desperately trying to break it, but to no avail. Through his nearly unbearable pain he heard a familiar voice call his name anxiously and he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Because of the _genjutsu_, he couldn't quite see her face but he felt warm tears drip down on his sweaty face and that same voice calls him for a second time. The _genjutsu_ fades. Finally, he remembers.

"N-Natsumi…"

"Sasuke are you okay? Who did this?"

"G-get away…h-hurry…he's…"

"Who is it-!"

A kunai zips past her face and splits her cheek open. Natsumi yelps at the sharp pain, seizing hold of her bleeding cheek. She looks up with a startled glare. At the end of the barely moonlit path a lone, obscure figure shone through the dark night. She narrows her eyes, attempting to discern the indistinguishable person, but they vanish an instant later, to her surprise.

"Where did-"

"Behind you, Natsumi!" cried Junko as he and Hikari struggled to make it to them.

Indeed, the imperceptible being had reappeared right behind Natsumi and Sasuke; they both twisted their heads around with a hushed gasp as a silver katana blade, glinting in the pallid moonlight, comes down upon them with full intent.

"Natsumi, Sasuke get down!"

At the last second they duck and a flurry of shuriken fly over their bowed heads; the indistinct person stops its attack and performs a smooth back flip to avoid them and lands several of yards away from Sasuke and Natsumi. Hikari skids in front of them protectively, looking pissed while Junko goes to Natsumi, concern on his face at the injury she received.

"Are you both ok?"

"Just who the hell are you?" demands Hikari, poised to fight to defend them, more shuriken in hand.

"Hikari…" The silhouette took a small step forward into the silvery moon light. "I thought you of all people would always recognize me."

Her breath hitched in her throat as the man she had spoken to previously today stared them down in his ANBU uniform, covered in blood.

"I-Itachi-kun?"

Junko snarled in revulsion at the clear betrayal. "Why you-" Infuriated he stands up fully and moves next to Hikari, ready to take on the oldest Uchiha brother if need be, even though they all combined stood no chance against him.

"Y-you're the one responsible for this?!" Hikari whispered, appalled. _No…this…this just can't be! Not Itachi-kun, he wouldn't do this…_

"Obviously; he doesn't even have a scratch on him." spat Junko harshly; the eldest Takara glanced at Sasuke and then at Itachi standing there without any kind emotion present on his face. "He's killed everyone of his own clan except Sasuke."

"…Otousan…kaasan…everyone…they're all gone…" bewailed Sasuke, cowering in terror behind the Hikari and Junko, eyes scrunched together, holding his head in his hands.

Natsumi stared sadly at the terrified, weeping Uchiha and stood up, glowering contemptuously at Itachi for making him like this. "I've had enough of this." she growled hatefully, retracting a hidden kunai from her sleeve. She rushed thoughtlessly at the Uchiha, with a battle cry while the two siblings remained beside a crying Sasuke. _I won't let him get away with this!_

Hikari's eyes grew large. "Natsumi you idiot; no!"

"Hn." The older Uchiha observed her coolly as she ran fiercely at him, not making a move to counter her.

"Itachi, you're a dead man!" yelled Natsumi, weaving hand signs. "_Kage Bushin no jutsu_!"

A single replica of herself also bearing a kunai ran alongside her. "Prepare to die!" both bellowed in unison.

Natsumi's refusal to listen to her sister cost her dearly; Itachi, with all his experience, slipped skillfully behind her and her clone. He delivered a powerful kick to the copy, striking it openly in the face, making it explode into wisps of smoke and grabbed the original by her wrist with the hand carrying the kunai and twisted her arm painfully behind her back, holding her in place. The kunai dropped to the ground with a clatter. Hikari and Junko were rooted on the spot, staring open mouthed, transfixed by Itachi's tremendous display of power and skill.

Sasuke shut his eyes and covered his ears, not wanting to see or hear anything; he'd had enough of experiencing others' deaths. He knew his aniki would not hesitant to kill Natsumi and there was nothing he could do about it. Thick tears fell from his closed eyes; he was absolutely useless.

"Get off me you traitor!" shouted Natsumi angrily, struggling with all her might against his potent grip.

Itachi wordlessly withdrew his katana again and ruthlessly sliced a long horizontal slash down the length of her back, cutting right through her clothes; blood gushed everywhere. Hikari screamed. Natsumi choked, hacking up a mouthful of blood, and crumpled to the ground bleeding profusely, going unconscious.

"NATSUMI!" Junko cried out, seeing his poor imouto lying almost lifeless on the cold ground in her own growing pool of blood, finally regaining movement. "Get away from my sister!" He tossed several kunai at him, but like before Itachi merely leapt out of harm's way.

"You can't hope to take me down like that…Junko." he said almost tauntingly, a half smirk gracing his lips. "Truly pitiable."

The middle Takara swore under his breath and screwed his eyes shut. _How can I protect everyone?_

Hikari's scarlet eyes went icy with vicious anger at his attack on her little sister, all the sufferings he's caused Sasuke, his atrocious crime of parricide and most of all his betrayal of all their trust.

"You'll pay for that Itachi."

She sent him a frigid glare. This person before them was no longer Itachi-kun, the one she had admired and respected; he was now a killer and somehow, she had to stop him and make him regret; she cut off all feelings for him and replaced them with rage. Hikari knew what she had to do to save both Sasuke and her siblings.

"…Junko get Sasuke and Natsumi out of here; find help. I-I will handle him." she said voice quivering slightly.

He stared at her as if she had gone mad. "Are you _insane_?! You can't, you'll-"

"Then so be it." she whispered softly. "I'm the oldest so I'll distract him. Go now."

Hikari dashed toward Itachi as he ran to meet her frontal attack head-on. Meanwhile Junko went to Natsumi and quickly gathered her in his arms, cradling her broken body gently and ran back to Sasuke. He shook the Uchiha boy delicately. "Sasuke, come on we have to get out of here while we have a chance…Hikari's putting her life on the line for us; you have to get up."

"…I…can't…" he whispered, frozen with unimaginable trauma.

"Sasuke we have to-!" Suddenly a shuddering gasp of pain sounded loudly; Junko look toward his big sister, fearing the worst. "Nee-chan!"

A stiff groan escaped Hikari's lips as Itachi held her aloft in the air by the throat, his bare hand crushing her throat. She struggled for breath, scraping weakly at his hand. _H-he got me off guard so easily…please let Junko have gotten away…_

"Hikari…you will never defeat me… including Junko, Natsumi, and my pathetic excuse for a brother." he said in a condescending manner. The elder Uchiha glared into her glazing eyes mercilessly.

Long repressed tears welled up in her fading scarlet eyes and poured down her cheeks. "…W-why did you d-do this Itachi-kun?" she finally managed to croaked out.

Itachi said nothing and glanced at Sasuke; the younger Uchiha in took a quick breath, eyes going wide with terror. "D-don't kill me…"

"You're not even worth killing." Itachi stated dispassionately. Sasuke could only stare at him fearfully, hot tears still trickling down his face. "Foolish otouto. If you _do_ wish to kill me then hate me, detest me…and survive in an unsightly way."

Sasuke trembled unremittingly at the chilling words, unable to speak. Hikari thrashed feebly in Itachi's grip, wanting to stop him from continuing, but he warningly squeezed her esophagus tighter; she ceased all movement in fear of being choked to death.

"Run and abandon your friends." Itachi whispered coldly. "Run and cling to your wretched life."

With those parting words he disappeared into the night, relinquishing his stranglehold (1) on Hikari's neck; she fell to her knees coughing but snapped her head up and rose on her feet, preparing to pursue him at all cost.

"G-get back h-here I-"

"Let it go, Hikari."

"But Junko, I-"

"Right now, we need to focus on these two getting to a hospital. Besides you're no contest for him. Next time he'll kill you."

Hikari was quiet before her shoulders slumped forward and she lowered her head, wiping the last remnants of tears from her face. "I-you're right Junko…" _What was I thinking…? Did I really just try and take Itachi on? Alone?!_

The aftereffects of her pretty much suicidal decisions weighed heavily on the 9 year old girl. Hikari fell to her knees and hid her face behind her hands. She could have died…she could have really been killed back there…Just the thought made unwanted tears fill her eyes. Junko watched morbidly as his brave big sister breaks down into scared sobs and weeps like any other child would; he closed his eyes and miserable tears slipped past them.

_Hikari…_

* * *

Me: Hell yeah nee-chan we're finally done with the Uchiha massacre! (Poor Sasuke and the Takara kids though)

Believing in tomorrow: Yeah I know! Finally after 8 f****** chapters we move to the **main **plot! Sasu and Natsu are 'bout to get o-

Me: Don't reveal it yet, idiot!

Believing in tomorrow: Whoops, my bad. -sweat drop-

Me: _Retard_; I swear she doesn't have a brain.

Believing in tomorrow: Humph. Who's the one who **practically wrote** _this_ chapter huh? I'm supposed to be your _editor_, not your assistant writer.

Me: Uh, SO, next chapter will continue with Natsumi and Itachi and Kisame. What will result? Read to find out!

Believing in tomorrow: Very much later in the story, the extended part of the entire Uchiha massacre (you know when Itachi explains his "reasons" fully out to Sasuke on why he did what he did) will be done. By me of course.

(1) Me: Heh, heh…_Stranglehold. _(It's a song)


	8. Hikari Arrives Just in Time!

**FYI: **Natsumi **never **knew about Itachi and Kisame's first trip to Konoha for Naruto, so she knew nothing about them and their association with the Akatsuki (she was never informed about them for some reason). In addition to this, Sasuke** also never** **encountered** Itachi and Kisame but he did learn about them from Naruto, unlike Natsumi.

BIG SHOUT OUT AND THANKS to **_xXKaminari-TsubasaXx_** for the favorite! XD I hope you will review too (everyone else too!).

**Disclaimer:** If I owned **Naruto or Death Note**, I wouldn't be writing this to fill the empty void. LOL.

* * *

**Same day: December 14**

**1:10 p.m.**

"Ugh…I feel a hangover coming on…" groaned Hikari, pressing a palm to her head as she leaned over the arm of the couch.

"Well you did drink two tall glass of straight alcohol, what'd ya expect?"

"And that's my fault Junko?"

After removing her arms and _hands_ from Sasuke, she'd fallen asleep within seconds to the relief of both young men. In the short five minute nap, she slept off her loopy, drunken state and had woken up sober.

Junko turned to his older sister. "…Hikari…I'll um…be right back."

"Yeah, fine…" She stretched out contently. "Eyah…this couch is comfy…why'd Sasuke leave out all of a sudden again…?"

Her twin sighed slowly and looked at the partially left opened door; the Uchiha had just left a couple minutes ago out of the blue with no explanation. And the middle Takara felt he knew the reason; if this feeling was right, then he needed to go after him, ASAP. Or things will go awry very quickly, very soon.

"Junko?"

"…Well first of all you did something **very**_ inappropriate_ to him." stated Junko wryly, coming out of his thoughts.

"Huh…?" Hikari stared up at the ceiling with a frown. "I don't remember doing something of that nature to Sasuke…"

Junko shook his head at his absentminded aneki and pulled his sweater back on, face solemn. _I know why Sasuke left…Itachi is here…I can tell even though he's keeping his chakra well hidden…I gotta do something!_

"Later Hikari, I'm out! Stay here and rest!" _The last person she needs to see is Itachi…_

"What? But otouto—" Alas, he was gone and out the door before she could stop him, closing it with a loud slam. She sighed and pouted. "Ugh. Alone. Again…aaauuuggghh CHOOO!" Hikari plucked a Kleenex from a small pink box on the coffee table nearby and blew her nose. "Damn it…please don't let me get sick _again_…"

A few knocks sounded on the closed door. "Alright I'm coming…ugh," Hikari groans at the pounding ache in her temple as she gets up and walks over to the door, opening it. Her burgundy eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected guest. "Light-san?"

The young man smiled amicably at her, dressed in a red and black checkerboard print hoodie and thick blue pants for the afternoon chill and snow flurry. "Is this a bad time…Kumiko-san?" he inquired politely.

"No, I'm just…uh…" Quickly she searches for a logical explanation. "…Kind of feverish."

"Oh…"

It was to some extent true. All thanks to that damn alcohol that is. Hikari smiled up at him but remembered something that made her cringe inside guiltily_. Crap…I still haven't told him my real name…_

"Then I'll make this quick since you need to get some rest. I wanted to let you know that I am going on a vacation to visit my cousin; I'll be gone for about three days."

'_Wonder why he's telling me this…' _thought Hikari, but she smiled nonetheless. "That's cool. I'm glad you told me. Oh and Light-san, I—"

"Well take care, Kumiko-san. Get well soon, okay."

He leaves and she slumps forward, missing her chance. "Great…"

Hikari gazed at the snowy landscape outside. Smiling, she took a small step forward when an undersized icicle fell right in front of her foot shattered into innumerable bits of lucid ice. She blinked in shock, brows knitting together and a pitfall feeling pervades her stomach. "…I got a bad feeling just now…someone's in trouble." She ran a hand over her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I better check it out.

* * *

"You're impetuous as always, Natsumi."

"Let go of me!"

Natsumi had wound up in this position when she had carelessly charged at him in blind fury like she had the night of the Massacre. In a sparse moment, Itachi had her by the collar of her jacket, raised off the ground, successfully cutting off her air supply. She was in a serious bind and repeatedly asked herself why the hell she didn't just contact someone who _could_ handle them instead of taking it upon herself. But it was too little too late now.

"Let me go!" she repeated gasping for breath as she struggled against her captor. But it was virtually futile; the Uchiha was just too strong for her.

Kisame laughed vociferously at the foolhardy demand, frosty mist billowing from his mouth. "As if Itachi would listen to a little girl like you,"

The Uchiha traitor withdrew a kunai from his sleeve and sliced through her winter undergarments, exposing her back. A long jagged scar was faded, but still there, evidence of her last encounter with him. "Still here, huh? Does it still _hurt_…?" he whispered maliciously by her ear, making her blood run cold.

Natsumi said nothing and concentrated on getting loose. But that was getting her nowhere fast. Overpowering panic bagan to seeping in her conscious. _I-If I don't hurry, I-I'll-_

"Uchiha Itachi, get your filthy hands off her!" yelled an angry new voice, interrupting her thoughts.

The Akatsuki memebers glance at the owner; Itachi's scarlet eyes narrow vaguely, still keeping his hold on the weakly flailing girl. Natsumi's ruby eyes weakly flickered to where the criminals were staring at only to let out a half strangled gasp. _Oh no!_

There stood Sasuke looking thoroughly enraged at seeing his traitorous older brother with Natsumi in his grasp, his Sharingan instinctively triggered.

"…It's been a while…Sasuke." comments Itachi slowly, looking over his otouto briefly. "You've grown much in the past 8 years since I last saw you." The younger Uchiha's expression darkens at those words, remembering the fateful traumatic incident.

"Well, well who's this new comer?" asked Kisame. "He looks awfully like you, eh, Itachi?"

"He's my otouto."

"So he's an Uchiha? Itachi, I thought you had wiped out your own clan?"

"He wasn't worth killing." he replied shortly in an emotionless tone.

"Is that so? This should be interesting then."

Kisame grins amusedly, watching the younger Uchiha's lip curl into a snarl and his jaw clenching in fury, his Sharingan shining brightly through the falling snow.

"I said let Natsumi go, Itachi! Your fight is with me!" The elder Uchiha blinked and silently raised the kunai to her uncovered back; she whimpered fearfully and Sasuke's eyes widened in comprehension of his next cold hearted move. "Stop—"

"Foolish otouto."

Natsumi screamed out in horrendous pain as her old wound was viciously ripped opened again. A copious amount of dark blood spurted out, staining the pure white snow red. Itachi tossed her lightly away like a rag doll behind him. She hit the ground and rolled a few yards away from them in the snow before coming to a stop, utterly motionless.

"That was very cruel of you Itachi." said Kisame with his ever present grin looking at him in somewhat surprise.

However, Sasuke's eyes raged with burning, unyielding wrath. It was just like before, the night of the Massacre. He'd been powerless to protect Natsumi back then and even now he couldn't stop his older brother from doing the same damage to her again. That and his intense abhorrence of Itachi caused him to lose his head and he charged recklessly, powering up a _Chidori _in his right hand.

"You **bastard**, how dare you!"

* * *

The middle Takara child was getting closer to the scene."Now I'm almost sure of it…it's definitely Itachi…hang on." Junko paused. "I don't recognize the other chakra…it must be his partner…Hoshigaki Kisame." He was gratefully Kakashi had informed him about Itachi and the Akatsuki when they had first infiltrated Konoha. Now if only he could reach them in time…

* * *

"Aaaugh!" Sasuke groaned painfully as he knocked back again by his brother's powerful blows, but he is up within seconds, even though he's panting laboriously. He swore under his breath.

_I'm not done yet! I've been training all this time! I won't let him get away!_

He reactivates his Sharingan and glares hatefully at his aniki. The wind picked up and blew a cold breeze between them. Poor Natsumi lay forgotten in the snow which was quickly starting to covering her body from sight due to the heavy snowfall above. Itachi gave Sasuke a withering stare, unaffected by his little brother's relentless attempt to kill him.

Subsequently, Junko had finally located them and slipped up in the branches of a tree, observing the going-ons. He frowned darkly, easily recognizing his ex-childhood friend. _So it really is him…_

Itachi conversely turns his eyes up toward the grove of trees and looks at one in particular, a half smirk gracing his lips. "Heh…now you're here too, Junko…our little reunion is almost complete."

Said boy sucked his teeth and leapt from his hiding spot, sending a blood chilling glare his way. _He found me so easily…_

"Why are you here?!"

"It's none of your business kid."

Junko turned to the Kiri-nin. "You're both part of the _Akatsuki _are you not?"

"Hm. So you know about us?" remarked Kisame.

Itachi faintly smirked. "…Junko was always well-informed."

"Shut up and focus on **me**!" snapped Sasuke furiously. He powered up another _Chidori _the electric blue energy crackling menacingly in his hand, some of his flesh cracking off at the raw power.

Junko gasped. "Wait Sasuke don't!"

"Diiiiiieeeeeee!" the younger Uchiha cried, charging at Itachi again, ignoring Junko.

Kisame sighed lowly, looking slightly envious. _Itachi you're lucky; you're having all the fun…what happened to not 'temping a fight?'_

Sasuke was nearing his impassive older brother when the altercation was interrupted with a cry of _Katon: Gōkakyu no jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique). _

"What the—!" The raven stopped in his tracks as a large ball of fire intersected his path to Itachi which in turn preventing his assault, the heat melting the snow and leaving a watery trail as it dispersed into the frosty afternoon sky.

"…Hikari…" muttered Itachi, automatically recognized her chakra signature. _It's finally complete…_

Junko cursed silently as his older sister dropped by Sasuke's side and stood her full height, anger marring her features. _Damnit, she found out anyway…_

"Well it's you two." she spat venomously although her dauntlessness wavered slightly when she fully faced the Akatsuki members but she quickly concealed it.

Kisame smirked at the newest arrival._ This must be the eldest child of the Takara family._

"Hikari…Junko…Natsumi…" murmured Itachi _almost_ nostalgically. "My old friends…"

"Don't address me as your friend!" snarled Junko in utter disgust. _Natsumi? She's not here what the hell is Itachi talking about?_

Hikari chose to ignore the ex-Konoha shinobi's statement. "What the **hell** are two doing back here, especially you, _Uchiha Itachi_!!" she hissed, tone laced with animosity. "After the unforgivable treachery you committed you dare show your face _again_?!"

Itachi effortlessly retained his composure under Hikari's virulent glare, disregarding her heated demand for an answer. Kisame on the other hand chortled, observing them all with a humorous smirk. "My, my; this is turning out to be quite the nostalgic reencounter for you, eh Itachi-san?"

Sasuke, who looked considerable pissed off, turned to brunette furiously. "What the hell are you doing Hikari?! This is _my_ fight!"

"You're wasting your time Sasuke." she retorted irritably.

"Get out of my way Hikari!" he bellowed heatedly, Sharingan ablaze with unbridled ferocity, looking like he was going to turn on her.

"No…" She turned to Sasuke with narrowed burgundy eyes, her right hand glowing sapphire blue with chakra. "You idiot." Before Sasuke could protest, her hand struck him in the stomach; he grunted at the sharp pain that spread through his body and his Sharingan faded from his eyes. He collapsed into the snow rendered temporarily unconscious by her medical ninjutsu.

Kisame whistled appreciatively. "Wow, consider me impressed, however…" He withdrew his Samehada, ready to battle her head on.

"However, we're pulling out…"

"What?!"

"Hikari's resourceful, Kisame…knowing her, she has already called for backup. Let's go."

The ex Kiri-nin grumbled a curse before both disappeared into nothing, their remaining footprints left behind in the snow the only evidence that they had been there at all. Hikari stood there for sometime staring at the spot where Itachi had just stood a few moments ago before regaining her senses and sighing deeply.

"…He got away…again."

"Well, at least no one really got hurt…" offered Junko, knowing Hikari still had lingering feelings for the Uchiha despite her facade of indifference when she confronted him. She was the resilient type but she was still only human. "Did you contact the ANBU and tell them?" _How'd they infiltrate the village anyway? Security sucks here…_

"Yeah…" Hikari paused. "But I should summon that "mutt" just in case to secure the area." She performs the necessary hand seals and uttered the jutsu, slamming her hand on the snowy earth. "_Kuchiyose Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu!" _(Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)

In a small cloud of gray smoke, a familiar pug dog appears looking slightly annoyed. "What now Kakashi…huh…you're not Kakashi."

"No kidding. Pakkun sniff out this area, okay?" she orders as she bends down and picks up the knocked out Sasuke, throwing him over her shoulder.

"Fine," He lifts his nose in the frost air, the black appendage twitching as he inhales. "…I smell blood…"

"Blood?" asked Junko slowly, confused.

Pakkun headed over to where the Akatsuki had last stood and frowned at the sight of the prodigious quantity of blood discoloring the white snow.

Hikari blinks confusedly. "Pakkun is that blood over there?"

"Yeah…but there's more ahead; over this way," Hikari and Junko follow the ninja hound and he stops at a thick mount of snow and takes another whiff. "It smells like Natsumi…"

"Natsumi…?" repeated both twins.

Pakkun starts to unearth the snow patch and Junko assists him. A look of absolute horror crossed both Takara's faces.

"No way."

Natsumi was lying face down on the snow covered ground, bleeding profusely from her old wound and inexplicably comatose. Hikari kneeled down carefully, supporting the Uchiha with one hand and immediately feels her face with the free hand. Her eyes widened as she finds it to be inhumanly numb with cold. She gasped in understanding. "Otouto we need to get her out of this weather and inside now or she'll contract pneumonia."

Junko grits his teeth and takes off his jacket, covering his little sisters pale body before scooping her up in his arms like before during that fateful night and stands up with a firm look in his crimson eyes.

"Natsumi, you're not dying on me." he whispers and takes off, running towards their home through the heavy snowstorm.

Pakkun glanced at Hikari. "My work here is done."

"Thanks a lot Pakkun. Stay here until the ANBU arrive," She takes out a small piece of paper and quickly jots down the details of what's happened and then tucks it in his collar. "Give this to them."

"No problem. I hope Natsumi will be alright."

Hikari looked up at the light blue sky at the many powdery snowflakes falling around her. She closed her eyes feeling a stinging sensation in the back of them. "…Me too…" she whispered softly, her voice getting carried away in the howling wind. _Itachi…why did you come back and do this to Natsumi again…?_

* * *

Me: Yeah chapter 8 is done, I can't believe it! All right you all are in for a big surprise for what I have planned for this story! Don't you agree nee-chan?

Believing in tomorrow: Yep. Until then keep up the good work, foolish imouto.

Me: Ok, when did Itachi get in here?

Believing in tomorrow: -squeals- **That'd be awesome if he was! ^///^**

Me: -rolls eyes- You're such an _Itachi_ fan.

Believing in tomorrow: Damn straight, ya _Sasuke_ fan; older siblings kick ass.

Me: You only say that cus—ugh, never mind I'm done with this. Ja ne.


	9. Uchiha Itachi: A Broken Lie

**Important chapter in this story as things are going to be revealed…somewhat.**

**If you haven't already, I suggest you take a peek at **_**Moments Past By**_**, that relates to this one. Basically it's a collection of happenings b/t the future and or possible couples (including OCxCanon characters and Canon charactersxCanon characters) in their childhoods (or present time) in this story. Must read to understand why couples in the story get together. The 1****st**** chapter is a sneek peek with NarutoxHikari; they're 14-15. **

**One last thing: I'm also moving all my omakes and any deleted scenes to this story in: **_**Glimpses.**_** That is why there are 2 less chapters here. Check it out too if you want.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned **Naruto**, things would have happened that should not ever happen. I'll leave you use your imagination to think about that.

* * *

**Same day: December 14**

**2:10 p.m.**

"Those brats were some interference, were they not, Itachi-san?"

The stolid Uchiha said nothing in reply as they stood and surveyed the quaint Konoha village below from the immense circular concrete gate surrounding it for protection during war times. A light snowfall was descending gently upon the two Akatsuki shinobi from the dull afternoon sky. The snowstorm had receded shortly after they had left the village area.

"We couldn't even accomplish our objective and find that Kyuubi kid this time…" continued the Kiri-nin with a scowl. "Leader-sama's gonna be hell-ah pissed."

"…Kisame…" spoke the ex-Konoha nin in his calm, smooth voice.

"What is it?"

The Uchiha raised his eyes up and gazed at the swirling turbid, grey clouds in the frigid winter sky and slowly closed his crimson _Sharingan_ orbs with a soft sigh, brushing his dark bangs from his face as the chilly wind passed through. Suddenly, a hazy reflection of the three Takara's faces in their youth materialized in his complex mind, all of them beaming admiringly at him in an ethereal shining white light before switching to their present appearance…

He saw Natsumi's face twisted in unbearable pain after his brutal attack on the wound he'd inflicted on her so many years ago…

He saw Junko's fierce snarl when he'd came to the scene a look of contempt marring his usually easygoing features.

He saw Hikari, her scarlet eyes, reminiscent of the night of the killing, infused with the same cold disdain he regularly held in his own eyes, now ironically directed at himself; her face lingered longer than the previous two ever so slightly.

They gradually faded away altogether into white delicate light particles, replaced by that of his otouto; of his changed, older appearance, of his livid and loathing expression when he first encountered him after all these years; of his surprising and overtly rising strength, and lastly, of his happy seven year old self, smiling adoringly at him with an innocent blush as he cocked his head to the side and said affectionately in his sweet, childish voice…

_Aniki…_

Itachi's pale lips trembled slightly and then moved as he spoke to his partner and revealed his intention, but his quiet voice got swept away in the howling wind. But Kisame had heard everything in its entirety. And he couldn't bring himself to believe what he had just heard the Uchiha declare.

A stunned, bewildered question erupted from his lips. "We are_** WHAT?! **_But…_why?!"_

The Uchiha was silent, holding his answer in abeyance. Kisame sighed slightly irked by the temporary cessation of this idea, but didn't show it openly in fear of angering him. So he settled for a quiet, "Itachi?" instead.

"…Because Kisame…" he said eventually, turning to face him with a resolute expression. "I've had enough…"

"But, surely you can't be seriously considering doing that—"

"I trust you Kisame…" he confessed, cutting the shark-nin off. "…And whether or not you agree to follow with me…either way…it's time I told you…"

"What?"

Kisame blinked bemusedly at Itachi who had his back turned to him again and said nothing. This was all way too _sudden_. Uchiha Itachi. One of the coldest persons on Earth, the one who had, in cold blood, viciously murdered his _own_ parents and clan, the same man who had tormented and traumatized his little brother and those Takara kids pitiless…was confiding to him with this abrupt and admittedly, imprudent decision…because he _trusted_ him?! _Where _had his coherent, reclusive, and standoffish partner gone off to?!

"Told me _what_, Itachi? What the hell is going on with you?! Why are you saying all this to me?"

"I trust you Kisame…" he perseverated almost inaudibly, ignoring his consternation. "I myself have disclosed this information to but one…person…you are the second."

And then, without further delay, Itachi divulged _everything_ to him; _everything _with no discretion in his words. Kisame was utterly muted, left dumbfounded as he listened to the Uchiha's tale, ever growing incredulity and marvel spreading on his visage. At last Kisame understood as Itachi kept going assiduously. _So…that's why…_

Everything now was beginning to make perfect sense…now that he'd heard this…everything was crystal clear…the ostensibly infallible Uchiha Itachi was not so much…that carapace of coldness that had encased the emotionally detached Uchiha was now…cracked open…

The hoary clouds above opened slightly; diminutive specks of winter sunlight shined on Itachi's face as he turned and bit by bit locked eyes with his partner of many years, his young, but at the same time aged face, holding a profound yet near dejected expression. And just then, at that very moment he saw Uchiha Itachi in a whole new perspective; the true Uchiha Itachi…

* * *

**Takara Residence: Hikari's room**

"Damn it…" muttered quietly Junko biting the inside of his cheek in worry. "Why hasn't she woken up yet? Aneki…"

"Quiet Junko; I need to focus."

Hikari's brow's knitted together as she sent more of the light green healing chakra into the slowly healing terrible wound inflicted on her little sister. Beaded sweat rolls down her face as she completely concentrates on her crucial task. Luckily for Natsumi, the skin tissue Itachi had cut was cleanly and evenly done so; there was no risk of infection, and it was finally starting to mend. After a good five minutes of absolute silence, Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. "…Ah…I can feel her pulse finally getting stronger…"

Junko smiled and relaxed slightly. "Phew, that's better than nothing."

"Yeah…it just needs to be repaired internally now the scar's closed up."

"I'll check on Sasuke." He rose to his feet and went to the Uchiha unconscious on the blanketed floor and did a quick once over. "He seems fine Hikari…he only had those injuries he got from his brother, but you already healed those up nicely." He paused. "It's a good thing you're a medical user and that mom and dad are gone out shopping."

"I know." She agreed on both thoughts, nodding. "Or we'd be scre—"

A quiet groan cuts her off; Natsumi stirs ever so slightly. "…Ack…my back…" She turned over slightly.

"Stop moving." ordered Hikari sternly, worry flashing in her burgundy orbs.

"Why…ack…" The young Takara winced and fully opened her eyes and blinked blearily up at her big sister. "What's going on? Why am I bandaged?" She sits up. "Did somebody kick me again? I'm telling."

"What the…?"

Hikari watches as Natsumi gets on her feet and half limped across the room to leave. Junko grinned amusedly. "Meh; that's my little sis for ya."

"Get your injured butt back over here." demanded Hikari ardently, her doctoring and imperious nature taking over. "I'm not done healing you."

Natsumi paused, hand on the doorknob and turned to look at her big sister questioningly. "What happened to me? One of you just kicked me really hard, right?"

"No." said Junko, resisting the powerful urge to roll his eyes. "Uchiha Itachi; he's come to Konoha and he slashed your back again; don't you remember?"

"…What?!" Her scarlet eyes widened as the vile memories flooded back, recalling the younger Uchiha being there with her. "Where's Sasuke?!"

"Oh, knocked out."

"_Wha—"_

"Don't worry _I _did it; he was going totally a-wall on me."

"So you found it necessary to knock him out Hikari?"

"Yes."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. Seriously…Hikari had some issues when it came to people turning on her, but she couldn't really blame for that.

"But enough about that…Natsumi you must _always_ evaluate the situation before you jump into it; how many times must **I** **reiterate **this to _you?!"_

"But Hikari…"

"You should have known better!" she continued relentlessly, scolding her like a mother would her child. "Did you frankly think you stood a chance against _those_ two **alone**?! It's practically _impossible_, especially at your level."

The youngest Takara gritted her teeth avoided any eye contact with Hikari, shamed by her impulsive actions. "…Ok, ok, I'm sorry it was stupid of me I know."

"Damn right it was."

"Hikari, don't rub it in…she's been through enough crap already." said Junko helpfully, sympathizing with his beloved imouto.

"I'm sorry…" Hikari sighed and ran a hand over her face in weariness. "…I guess I was just scared I wouldn't have made it in time to heal you…"

Natsumi smiled at Hikari's admittance to being concerned for her. It didn't happen that often. That goes with both her and Junko (although he does so now more often). "Thanks aneki."

The elder brunette smiled back. "Anytime imouto. Now c'mere and let me heal that back of yours before mom and dad come back."

Natsumi obliged and sat back on the bed. A questioned nagged her in the back of her mind. "Why were Itachi and that Kisame guy here anyway?"

Junko shrugs. "Beats me, but my guess is that they're here for what they came for three years back."

"T-they've been here before?!"

"No one informed you?" he asked dubiously.

"No! Why the hell not though?!" she whined. "Am I that bad of a kunoichi?!"

Hikari ignored Natsumi's restless anxiety. "Yes they came here for Naruto." she stated seriously. "You know what's inside of him by now, right? This _Akatsuki organization_ desires _that _power."

An intense emotion flashed across her siblings faces; they grimaced and lowered their eyes to the floor. Hikari closed her eyes and clenched her fist, her hand trembling in resentment.

"It's the only plausible reason."

Unknown to the three Takara siblings, Sasuke had awakened and heard their conversation, but he already knew all that information; that wasn't what was bothering him. As he lay on the covered carpeted floor with his back toward them, his thoughts drifted to the fight that had taken place just a short hour ago.

_Itachi…_

He had been unable to defeat his despicable aniki. He had easily been brushed off by him, despite his tenacious, inexorable training he'd done the past years so much to which he'd risen at the level of being a _Tokubetsu Jōnin_, a special Jōnin. And yet it still hadn't been enough. That _bastard_ was still stronger than him. His teeth gritted tightly together and he swore vehemently under his breath, eyebrows curved downwards in antipathy.

_I must get stronger…so that I can finally kill that traitor…Itachi…you'll regret everything you've done to me…and the Takara's as well._

* * *

"Takara Akio and Aime…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" both replied promptly with respect, staring attentively at Tsunade.

The busty blonde folded her hands and rested her elbows on the table and gave a long sigh, rubbing her forehead painstakingly thoughtful. "As I said yesterday, I have an important mission for you both…I know you're retired, but it's you two that must complete this mission together…"

Aime nodded. "We understand, milady."

"You can count on us." agreed Akio, grinning confidently.

Tsunade gave them a half-smile. "I'm glad for that. And I'm sorry it has to be around this time of the year."

"Oh, don't worry; they'll understand." said Aime. "We'd better get going home to the kids then."

"Yes, be sure to send my good wishes." The couple exit out the Hokage's room. Tsunade sighs again and picks up her stack load of paperwork. "Good grief, do I hate doing this…"

Suddenly, the door to her room barged open and a frantic Shizune rushes in, two ANBU trailing behind her. Tsunade blinks confusedly at the abrupt intrusion.

"Shizune…?"

"Lady Tsunade, we've got an urgent report from the ANBU!"

"Hokage-sama…" An eagle-faced ANBU walks up to the Hokage's desks and bows respectfully. "We were called out by the Jōnin, Takara Hikari; she was not at the scene but she left us an important note that you must see."

The note was pulled from a pocket and handed to the busty blonde who read through it quickly; her jaw dropped in astonishment. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were in Konoha again?!"

* * *

A/N: What could Itachi possibly be planning that shocked Kisame into disbelief?! What exactly did Itachi tell Kisame?! And what will Tsunade-sama do now that she's been alerted to their infiltration of Konoha?! Can you guess? If not, read to find out!

Oh and I owe a big thanks once again to my aneki for helping me out with the Itachi and Kisame scene; it was hard to write.


End file.
